A honeymoon, new jobs, and a baby
by FNLfanatic
Summary: This story is my fourth and picks up where the Collette/Riggins wedding part 2 story ends. It finds the newly married Riggins' starting new jobs and having a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon, new jobs, and a baby on the way….

The day after their wedding, Tyra and Tim find themselves on a plane, heading for Paradise Island to an all-inclusive resort. The past two weeks had been a whirlwind of activity, ending with their wedding. They could hardly believe it had really happened. Of course, Tyra thinks, ruefully, she wasn't sure it was going to happen when no one could find the groom with only a half hour to go before the ceremony. She'd been SO pissed at him, she couldn't see straight, but then he had shown up with Panthers onesies in pink and blue, and she couldn't help it, she forgave him. He was so cute and excited about the baby she couldn't help herself. She's a little mad at herself for even letting it enter her mind that he might be with Lyla Garrity, but well…history repeats itself and all that. Tim nudges her and she snaps back to reality. "You ok, Mrs. Riggins?" Tyra smiles at her husband and nods, "I was just thinking about the past two weeks, and reliving yesterday." Tim grins back at her, "Hell of a day, wasn't it? We had a great wedding." Tyra teases him, "Yeah, once the groom decided to show up." They laugh about it now. Tyra rests her head on his shoulder, and laces her fingers through his, and Tim slides his free arm around her. They stay that way for the remainder of the flight, each drifting off to sleep. They wake up when the pilot announces they will be landing in fifteen minutes. Tyra presses a hand to her belly and Tim looks at her with concern. "I'm fine, "she reassures him, "just a little nauseous. The baby gave me the day off from this yesterday, so I figured it would start up again today." The plane lands and they go about getting their luggage and finding the bus that will take them to the resort. Tim grumbles about the number of bags she's packed. He thought they were going to spend all their time in swimsuits, or nothing, but Tyra's packed like she's never going home. Tyra tells him to stop complaining, he'll love it when he sees how hot his wife looks at dinner each night. Tim shoots her his wicked smile and says something about preferring her in her birthday suit. She giggles and playfully swats the back of his head.

They get to the resort and are all checked in, the bellhop has taken control of their MANY bags and they are heading to their honeymoon suite. They are so excited, they are like little kids going to Disney World for the first time. Neither one of them has ever had a vacation like this and they can't wait to get started. The suite is gorgeous, with a king sized bed, a balcony, a his and her shower, and a Jacuzzi shaped like a heart. Tim jokes that they can just spend the whole week here, ordering in room service and making love. Tyra pretends like she's considering it and then shakes her head no and tells him there is NO way they spent all this money to sit in the room, but she will give him tonight. Tim says he'll take it, since they are both exhausted from the busy weeks they had and the traveling. Tim moves to her and slips his arms around her, with her back pressed to his front. He buries his face in her hair and breathes in, she smells so good and he still can't really believe she's his wife and having his baby. He never in a million years thought he would be this lucky, never thought he deserved this life, or this kind of love. Tim turns her in his arms and kisses her sweetly before gathering her up in his arms and moving to the bed with her, where he lays her down and stretches out next to her. Tyra pouts that he won't be able to do that much longer, because she's going to be fat. Tim tells her she's going to be beautiful, not fat, carrying his baby inside her and thanks her for the best gift he could ever receive. Tyra feels tears welling up in her eyes as she stares at her husband and covers his hand on her belly. She tells him this is a gift they have given each other, and then adds that she hopes he still thinks it's a gift when she's yelling at him and cursing him in the delivery room. She is Tyra Collette Riggins, after all. Tim promises he will still love her, even when she curses the day he was born. They laugh and snuggle into one another.

After about twenty minutes, Tim gives her a nudge and wonders about food. Tyra can't help but grin, he's ALWAYS hungry. Tyra disentangles herself from him and goes to find the room service menu. They place their order and while they wait, Tyra tells him she has something to discuss with him. Tim looks a little nervous. Tyra tells him that since she is going to be sober for the next nine months plus, HE is going to be reduced to one drink a day after they get home. Tim jokingly glares at her, but he can't pull it off and he smiles at her and tells her that's fine, he cut down after he was released from prison anyways, and he offers to cut it out altogether, since she can't have any alcohol either. Tyra is speechless. When she finds her voice she asks him what he did with Tim Riggins. He grins and tells her it's still him, he just guesses he is growing up, and just in time, since he's a husband now and going to be a daddy soon. They talk a little bit about the baby, Tyra made an appointment with the doctor for when they get home. They decide they will not be finding out if the baby is a boy or a girl. They want to be surprised in the delivery room. Tyra warns him that she might not be the easiest person to live with while she's pregnant. Tim smirks and tells her she can't use pregnancy as an excuse and she smacks him again while he laughs. "You're just not nice, Tim Riggins" she huffs. He flips her on her side and starts tickling her, demanding that she take it back. Tyra struggles, all the while laughing so hard her sides start to hurt. Finally, she gives up and takes it back.

There is a knock at the door, and Tim is off the bed with lightning speed. The cart is rolled into their room and Tim discreetly slips the server his tip. Tim barely waits for the server to leave before he dives into his food. Tyra giggles and sits down to her dinner. Tyra eats about half of what they sent her, and offers Tim the rest, since he is finished his dinner by now. He gladly finishes her dinner and then rolls the empty cart into the hallway and hangs the do not disturb sign on their door. He returns to his bride and they lie back down on the bed to watch television together. Tyra has commandeered the remote and has decided they are going to watch SweetHomeAlabama. Tim groans, he's not exactly a romantic comedy kind of guy. "No chance of ESPN?" Tyra adamantly says no. Not until the movie is over anyways, she relents. Tim takes his wife in his arms and they cuddle up to watch the movie. Tyra falls asleep halfway through and Tim wastes no time switching the channel to ESPN. After Sports Center, Tim tries to wake Tyra, but she's out cold, so he shifts her off of him and rolls over to get some sleep himself.

Three hours later, Tim is roused from sleep when Tyra rolls herself on top of him and starts kissing his neck, letting her teeth tug gently at his ear, as she knows this drives him crazy. "Timmy," she whispers in his ear, "I want you all over me, husband." That's all the invitation Tim needs, and he quickly reverses their positions and crushes his lips to hers, sliding his hands into her hair to hold her still under him. His lips move to trail a line of kisses down her neck and his hands are everywhere, stroking every inch of her gorgeous skin. He quickly gets her out of her clothes before turning his attention to his own. When they are both naked, he lays back on the bed and guides her to straddle him. He knows she LOVES being on top. He slides into her and she throws her head back and cries out his name before she finds a rhythm. She's glorious above him, moving her hips in that way she knows drives him over the edge and suddenly, he can't take it anymore. The tempo quickens as he thrusts desperately into her and she comes undone over him at the exact moment he lets himself go, calling her name. Tyra folds herself down onto his chest with Tim still buried inside her and brushes her lips over his. She apologizes for waking him up, but she woke up from a dream that involved exactly what they just did, and she was so hot and bothered, she HAD to have him, right then. Tim tells her not to ever apologize for waking him up that way, he can't think of a better way to regain consciousness than having his smoking hot wife pressed on top of him driving him nuts with her teeth. Tyra blushes a little, he can still do that to her, and promises to wake him up more often. Tim grins and they drift back to sleep, completely satisfied in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Thursday -

They are about midway through their honeymoon, and they can't believe how much fun they are having. Neither one of them has ever had an occasion to be alone with the person they love for this amount of time. It's been four days of sunbathing, relaxing, eating delicious food, making love, and just enjoying each other. They are getting ready for dinner, which they will be having with another newly married couple they met on by the pool yesterday. Tyra has been feeling pretty good. The morning sickness is getting to be less and less, thank God. She's has been able to enjoy herself and relax. Tyra is finishing up fixing her hair, Tim is dressed and waiting for her. He yells into the bedroom for the third time that they need to get going or they will be late. Tyra finally decides she's ready and comes out to join her husband. As she walks into the room, Tim's mouth waters and he can only stare at her. She's wearing a flowered sundress that shows off her tanned shoulders and little strappy white sandals that draw one's attention to her beautiful long legs. "Damn shame we have companions for dinner, Mrs. Riggins. You look so good I just wanna take a bite outta YOU." Tyra giggles and grabs his hand, leading him out of their suite, "There will be time enough for that after we get back."

Dinner is a lot of fun, they have awesome food, and great company. Aidan and Katelyn are from New York City, and they all just seem to hit it off, even though their backgrounds couldn't be any more different. After dinner, there are promises to meet up before everyone leaves and also to keep in touch once they leave paradise and return to their lives. Aidan and Katelyn are off to one of the many night clubs the resorts offers, and the Riggins' decline their invitation to join them. Neither one of them is in the mood for the club scene tonight. Tim asks Tyra what she wants to do now, go back to the room, go to the casino, go for a walk on the beach, or something else. Tyra thinks about it for a minute, slips her hand into his and asks if they can do the moonlit walk on the beach. Tim nods in agreement and they make their way to the beach, where they slip their shoes off and walk to the edge of the water. They walk along the water's edge for a while before they stop to look at the moon and stars. Tim slips his arms around her from behind and she snuggles into his body. They stay like that for quite some time, just enjoying the beautiful night and each other. Very faintly, they can hear the strains of music coming from the tiki bar just down the beach. Tyra turns to face Tim and they sway together in time to the music. Tyra takes his face in her hands and leans into him, brushing a soft kiss to his lips. Tim slides his hands up and down her sides before letting them rest at her waist. He brings her lips back to his for a deeper kiss. Things quickly heat up from there, as they have never had a problem expressing themselves in this manner, or letting the other know exactly how much they want them. Tyra gasps when his hands roam down to her ass, pressing her more firmly against him and she can feel how much he wants her. Tim breaks their latest kiss and rests his forehead to hers. "We better get back to our room," he says in that sexy slightly breathless voice of his. Tyra agrees with him and slips his arm over her shoulder and slides her arm around his waist for the walk back to their room.

Sunday – Heading back to reality –

The week has flown by and the Riggins' are packing their things for the trip home. Tyra glances around their beautiful suite with a sigh. She is going to miss this place and being pampered and not having to deal with any problems, just being able to be young, newly married, and healthy. She is kind of looking forward to getting home though. She can't wait to go to the doctor and find out when their baby is due and start her new job as a teacher. It's been lovely to be away for the week, but home is calling. Tim zips up the last of their bags and calls the desk to have the bell hop come get their luggage.

The trip home is uneventful, and they get off the plane, get all their luggage, and head for the exit of the airport. Billy is picking them up, and he's late, or course. Twenty minutes later, Billy shows up in Tim's old truck. He's long since replaced the old girl with a newer model, but she still runs and Billy and Tim both still love driving her. All the bags are loaded and the three of them climb into the cab of the truck. Billy asks how their trip was, and they fill him in on the absolute perfection of the place. Tim runs his finger up and down Tyra's arm and she rests her hand on his thigh, making lazy circles. Tim kisses his wife, meaning it to be a quick brush of the lips, but she leans into the kiss and things heat up quickly. Billy objects to this, "Oh no, no way, you two had a whole week for that stuff, knock it off, still acting like you belong in Maxim magazine." Tyra and Tim draw the kiss out a few more minutes before breaking apart and Tyra laughs at Billy's reference to their early high school days, when she spent more time than she'll admit to at the Riggins' house, usually in one of Tim's shirts and not much else. Billy cracks a smile and says, "You two always did have that spark." Tim grins down at his wife and says, "Yeah, seems to happen whenever the Riggins' boys get within a few feet of the Collette women." All three laugh at this then lapse into silence. They finally get to the house just outside town and Billy helps Tim bring their bags into the house. Tyra flops down on the couch, calling out a goodbye and a thank you to Billy. Tim takes the last of the bags to their bedroom and comes back downstairs to join Tyra on the couch. By this time, she's laying down and he lifts her feet so he can sit, letting them rest in his lap. Tyra feels herself drifting off to sleep, a contented sleep she has become used to over the past two years or so. Tim gathers her up in his arms and carries her to their bedroom. They quickly fall asleep, wrapped together on the bed. Tomorrow is their first doctor's appointment and Tim's first day of work as an assistant coach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Monday morning arrives and Tim is off for his first day coaching. Tyra is planning on going to her new classroom to start setting it up and to meet the other staff members. Tim is going to drop her off at East Dillon then go to Dillon High and he will pick her back up at 3:00 for their 3:30 doctor's appointment. Tyra's a little nervous about her new job. At least she knows one face in the crowd. Lyla Garrity has accepted a teaching position at East Dillon too. Not that they are close, but it will be nice to know someone, even if there was some nonsense with Lyla having feelings for Tim still before their wedding. Tyra was going to try very hard to not have hard feelings about that. After all, she did end up with the man. Tyra goes into the building to meet with the principal and get her school keys and then walks down the long hallway to her classroom. She stops by any room she sees that is occupied and introduces herself and meets many of her fellow teachers. They all wish her good luck in her first year, and Tyra is relieved that everyone seems kind. Three doors away from her room, she sees Lyla sitting at a desk and she knocks on the door and enters the room. Tyra tells Lyla it's good to see her and lets her know they are only three doors away from each other. Lyla smiles at Tyra and says she knows and that she hopes they will each have a wonderful school year. Tyra leaves for her own room and gets started decorating the room and setting up her desk and the students' desks. She takes inventory of the history books for each of her classes and reads through the teacher manuals. Time gets away from her, and she is engrossed in her reading when she feels eyes on her. She quickly glances up to find Tim staring at her. She didn't even hear him come in the room. "Hi" she says and quickly gets up to gather her things. Tim's still in the doorway staring at her. "What?" she questions him. "You're beautiful. I'm so in love with you and I still can't believe you're mine," he tells her. Tyra kisses him and takes his hand, "Let's go find out when our baby is arriving."

Tim and Tyra register at the desk of the doctor's office and sit side by side to wait. Tyra has all kinds of paperwork to fill out. It's been a little over two weeks since she took the pregnancy test and she's been taking prenatal vitamins and eating healthy since she found out about the baby. She hopes she has been doing everything right, she researched it on the internet. Tyra finishes the paperwork and returns it to the nurse. She glances over it and says everything looks fine and the doctor will be with them soon. After another ten minutes, the nurse calls out,"Tyra Riggins?" and Tyra and Tim follow the nurse into the exam room. The nurse takes Tyra's height and weight and blood pressure, takes a tube of blood, then leaves, promising the doctor won't be long. Tim's a little freaked out by the stirrups attached to the table. This is certainly the first time he's been in THIS kind of doctor's office. He's also a little disturbed by the sight of the specula. "What the hell is that thing, Tyra?" Tyra can't hold back her laughter as she explains that it's an instrument to stretch a woman's vagina so the doctor can scrape cells from the cervix to make sure it's normal. Tim looks HORRIFIED. "I'm so glad I'm a man," he states. Tyra is still laughing at him when the doctor comes in and introduces herself. "I'm Dr. Houseman and I'll be taking care of you today. I see you had a positive pregnancy test about two weeks ago." Tyra confirms this with a nod of her head. The doctor says she is just waiting for the blood results to confirm and does a quick internal exam. Tim's looking a little green in the chair next to the table. The doctor says everything looks right and there is a knock on the door. The nurse hands the doctor a file and leaves. Dr. Houseman looks at the file and says, "Congratulations! Your baby is due in April. We won't have an exact date until your next appointment, but it looks like somewhere around April 26th or so. We'll have you come back in about four weeks for an ultrasound and you should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat then." Tyra thanks the doctor and she and Tim get ready to leave. The doctor tells her to keep taking the prenatal vitamins and that she will see them in four weeks. Tyra makes the next appointment and she and Tim leave the office.

Back in Tim's truck, the couple decides to celebrate their good news with a dinner out. They pull up to a fairly new Italian restaurant, Johnnie's, that they haven't tried before. They go in and are seated, each ordering a Sprite and glass of water. They are silent as they read the menu, each lost in their own thoughts. The waitress returns with their drinks and they order. As the waitress leaves, they both start talking, which makes them laugh, and Tim tells her ladies first. Tyra asks him when he thinks they should tell everyone and Tim says it's really her decision, but he thinks it would be best if they at least wait until after their next appointment. Tyra tells him she agrees 100%, she was thinking the same thing. "Can you believe we're going to hear the heartbeat at our next appointment?" Tyra grins. Tim is still a little freaked out by all the equipment he saw today and he's hoping against hope that he doesn't ever have to see them use any of that stuff on Tyra. He's excited about hearing the heartbeat though. It's going to be a LONG four weeks, not being able to tell anyone news that has both of them giddy with happiness. The food comes and they each clean their plates. Tim's relieved to see Tyra eating more, he knows this means she is feeling better and he's hoping it means the end of the morning sickness. Tyra's never been shy about eating and when she was first pregnant and not able to eat, Tim was concerned. As excited as he is about being a daddy, he doesn't want his girl to be in pain at all. They decide to split a dish of tiramisu for dessert. Everything was wonderful and they leave the restaurant stuffed and ride home.

At home, they tell one another about their days. Tyra tells him how supportive everyone at East Dillon seems and also tells him that Lyla's classroom is only three doors away from hers. Tim wonders if that's a good thing. Tyra tells him she's not going to make an issue of things, as long as Lyla doesn't either. Tim teases her about how mature she is being, saying he supposes it's because she's going to be a mom soon. Tyra playfully swats him and asks about HIS first day. Tim says things went really well. The kids seem like a good group and he can't wait to see what they can do during games. He's one of the offensive line coaches. Of course, he's working with the running backs. Tyra is so glad both of their days went well. She's beyond thrilled that things finally seem to be working out for Tim. He deserves this happiness after the two years he had after graduation. She knows how hurt he was when Lyla left him again after Henry Saracen's funeral, because he'd told her everything about those two years. She's also thankful that she came home when she did or who knows what would have happened to them. Her hand idly drifts to her belly as these thoughts run through her head. Tim notices this and leans over to rest his head against her belly, and he starts talking to the baby. "We can't wait to meet you, little one. Your mommy and daddy love you so much already it's unbelievable." Tyra lets her hand drift through his hair. He turns the hand that is laying against her belly and presses his lips to the inside of her wrist and she shudders at the touch of his lips. "Tim, do you think we'll ever get tired of this, ever get tired of us? Right now I can't imagine not getting a little thrill every time you touch me. You make me want you with a simple glance in my direction and it scares me to think it might not always be that way." Tim trails his tongue lightly over her wrist before he replies, "Never gonna happen. You and I always had that connection, even when we weren't together. We aren't going to let that change. I ache for you when I'm not with you. This is for real and it's forever and we're going to make sure it stays that way. Please don't ever wonder if I want you or if I love you. You're a part of me now." Tyra closes her eyes as Tim kisses his way up her arm before reaching up to wrap a hand around her neck and brings her lips down to hover over his, "Now kiss me, woman and show me how much you want me," he whispers to her. Tyra presses her lips to his lightly, only barely touching his lips. Tim lets out a growl and pulls her down to crush his lips to hers. Without any warning, he slides his tongue into her mouth and caresses her tongue with his, showing her with actions what he told her with words earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The first day of school.

Tim's been coaching for the past two weeks and Tyra's been slowly putting her classroom together until she has it just the way she wants it. Today is the big day, the first day of school. She can't wait to meet her students. It's such a different experience then being a student. Back then, the first day of school filled her with dread but now she's really looking forward to this day. It still feels a little odd to be back in a high school setting. It doesn't seem so long ago that she was the student at Dillon High and living with all the drama that goes with being a teenager in a small town where everyone knows everyone else's business. She'd been labeled a slut from her freshman year of high school, probably even before that, and the irony is, she may have made out with a bunch of different guys, but she's only ever had sex with Tim, Landry, Cash, and that HUGE mistake, Connor. She'd been a victim of people judging the book by its cover because of the way she dressed and because she was a Collette. Tyra shakes her head to clear those thoughts, she's come a LONG way since those days.

Tyra is rushing around the house getting ready for the first day and she's nervous. She's frantically looking for her keys and she also can't seem to find her cell phone. Tim is leaning lazily against the bedroom door watching her search the room for the fourth time and smirking to himself. He loves when she gets frazzled like this, though he will NEVER admit that to her. Just then, Tyra catches sight of his expression and whirls on him. "You think this is funny?" she yells at him. Tim can't quite keep the laughter out of his voice as he replies with a quick no and flees the room before she hurts him. Tim walks down to the kitchen and sees her cell phone sitting on the table there. He picks it up and then goes to the living room to look for her keys. He finds them ten minutes later wedged in between the couch cushions. He goes back upstairs and sees their bedroom now looks like a war zone. Everything is torn apart and Tyra is lying on the floor looking under the bed for her missing items. Tim clears his throat and she pops out from under the bed. He's holding her keys up in one hand and the phone in the other. Tyra gets up and reaches for her things, but he's quicker than her, and he holds them out of her reach. "No way, not until I get payment for being the best husband ever for finding your stuff,' he tells her. Tyra tries to grab her things one more time, and Tim grabs her to him, tossing her things on the bed. Tyra relents and asks him what he wants as payment. Tim considers this and tells her what he really wants will have to wait until later, but he will take a down payment of a hug and kiss. Tyra quickly obliges, grabs her keys and phone and rushes to the door. She doesn't want to be late. Tim follows her out the door and kisses her again, tells her he loves her and they both leave.

Tyra gets to her classroom with plenty of time to spare. She takes the time before her homeroom arrives to organize her desk yet again. Lyla sticks her head in the door and wishes Tyra good luck on her first day, and Tyra returns the sentiment. Lyla pauses at the door and Tyra looks back up at her. "You want to eat lunch together, Tyra?" Lyla asks her. Tyra is a little stunned by the invitation but replies, "Sure, why not, sounds like a plan." Lyla nods and leaves. The bell rings and her room quickly fills with freshmen who all look just a little bit nervous. Tyra takes a deep breath, stands up, and introduces herself. She tells the kids that she is newly married and this is her first year teaching, and she is so excited about this year and all the fun they are going to have together. The kids seem cautious, but enthusiastic as well. She takes role and tries to put a face with each name. The announcements start and almost immediately after they are finished, the bell rings and her homeroom kids shuffle out of the room and her first period students arrive. She spends the rest of the day going through her introduction, going over the rules she has for her classroom, and giving her students a basic writing assignment to see where their strengths and weaknesses are, as writing is an integral part of Social Studies. By the end of the day, she is exhausted and her feet are aching. She gets her things together, locks her classroom door, and leaves the building for home.

She comes home to an empty house, but she knew she would. Tim has practice after school until five, so she has about an hour and half to herself. She takes her students' writing assignments into the living room and stretches out on the couch to start reading them. She's still on the couch when Tim strolls through the door at 5:30. "Hey Baby," he calls out, putting his keys on the hook by the door. He notices her keys aren't there. Tyra had been sort of dozing over the papers she was reading, but she snaps awake at the sound of his voice. "Hey," she says. Tyra gets up and greets Tim with a kiss before heading for the kitchen. She opens several cabinets, pulling out the ingredients for a quick dinner of whole grain pasta with grilled chicken and tomato sauce and gets to work making the meal. Tim has followed her into the kitchen by now and is staring at her. Tyra meets his gaze and wonders what he's staring at. Tim tells her he can't believe how domestic she's being and she shrugs and tells him they have to eat, and she's not supposed to be eating things that aren't healthy, so she's going to be cooking a lot more. Tyra tells him to go wash up, everything will be ready in about a half hour. Tim heads upstairs for a quick shower and to change. When he's finished, they sit down to eat dinner and talk about their days. It's a pleasant routine they hope to keep established for years to come. Much nicer than how they grew up, sometimes not knowing when they were going to get their next meal. Tim thanks her for dinner and she tells him he's on dishes duty. He playfully grumbles about women's work, but gathers their plates and silverware and the serving dishes and takes them out to the kitchen. He packs up the leftovers for their lunches the next day and tackles the dishes while Tyra finishes grading her papers. Tim comes into the living room and settles down next to Tyra on the couch. He grins at her and says, "Can you believe how normal we've become?" Tyra laughs and agrees that she never thought this was how things would turn out. She's glad it did though. Hard to believe they are 23 years old, gainfully employed, married, and having a baby. Far cry from seven years ago when they were partying all the time, going to high school and seeing which one of them could twist the other's heart a little more. Tyra puts her papers away, flips the television on, and relaxes against her husband. They watch a little TV, snuggled together, then go to bed and get ready to do it all again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Appointment number two.

The Riggins' have slipped into a routine over the past month. They go to work, come home, have dinner, and spend the evening watching television or game tapes and Tyra grades papers or tests sometimes. It's all wonderfully domestic. They are each finding success in their careers. Tim is quickly becoming invaluable to the head coach of the Panthers and Tyra is enjoying her classes and the kids are mostly doing well and learning what she is teaching them. Tyra eats lunch with Lyla most days, and oddly enough, it seems a true friendship is forming between them. This is another turn of events that Tim and Tyra would NEVER have seen coming, but Tyra welcomes the idea of having a girlfriend that lives nearby again. It may take some time before the three of them hang out together, but in time, Tyra thinks it will happen.

Their second doctor's appointment is today after work, Tim is meeting her at the office at four-thirty. He will only have to miss a little bit of practice this way. Tyra makes it through the day, but she's very anxious, and the morning sickness has been back with a vengeance lately, even when it's not in the morning. She hopes it doesn't mean anything is wrong. She thought about asking Mindy if this is normal, but she and Tim agreed not to tell anyone about the baby yet. Julie Saracen is still the only one who knows anything. Tyra is packing her things up around four o'clock, when Lyla sticks her head in the room. "You okay?" she asks Tyra, "You're not usually here this late." Tyra tells her she's fine, just thought she would get some work done here instead of taking it home. Lyla nods and says goodnight, she's on her way out. Tyra grabs her things, locks her door, and follows Lyla out to the parking lot. Tyra asks Lyla if she'd like to go with her the next day for a manicure and pedicure. Lyla quickly agrees, and they climb into their vehicles to leave.

Tyra pulls up to the doctor's office, and looks for Tim, but he's not here yet. She goes into the office and gives them her name before sitting to wait. Within five minutes, she's being taken back to the exam room and Tim still hasn't arrived. The nurse once again takes her weight, blood pressure, and a vial of blood, then tells her the doctor will be in shortly. Tyra asks the nurse to keep an eye out for her husband, he should be arriving any minute. The nurse agrees to send him back as soon as he arrives. Five minutes later, the door opens and Tim rushes in, all apologies. Tyra kisses him and tells him it's fine, he didn't miss anything. The doctor finally comes in and sets up the ultrasound machine. She asks Tyra to lift her shirt, unbutton her pants and lie back. Dr. Houseman squirts what looks to Tim like jelly onto Tyra's lower abdominal area and begins moving the ultrasound device over the jelly like substance. The screen just looks like a black and white x-ray to Tim and Tyra, but suddenly, they hear what sounds like a horse galloping. The doctor tells them that's their baby's heartbeat, and she continues to move the device around until she stops it and turns the screen to them. The doctor points out the baby on the screen. They can see the outline of their baby, and they are speechless. Tim leans down to kiss his wife and notices one stray tear that managed to slip from her eye. He wipes it away, kisses her, and laces his hand with hers. Dr. Houseman says everything looks great, prints out a picture of their ultrasound, and tells Tyra to make another appointment for a month from now, and they will continue to monitor the baby's progress. Tyra asks the doctor about the renewed morning (afternoon, and evening) sickness. The doctor assures Tyra that it's perfectly normal and nothing to worry about. They leave after making the next appointment and head for home.

When they get home, Tim calls Billy and Tyra calls her momma and they invite the whole family over for dinner. They've waited long enough to share the good news, Tyra is about twelve weeks along and they can't wait another minute. Tyra had beef stew cooking in the crock pot and she has made homemade biscuits to go with it and bought brownies and ice cream for dessert. The kids will be happy with that, anyway. Dinner will be at 6:30, and everything is done, so the newlyweds sit down on the couch to wait for their guests. They don't turn the television on, just sit and talk. The doorbell rings, and the door flies open and Mindy and Billy and the three kids burst into the house and the quiet is shattered. Stevie races into the living room and launches himself at his uncle, demanding the airplane game. The twins are toddling around the living room and Mindy and Billy flop down on the couch. Tim stands, scoops Stevie up, and makes plane noises as he "flies" his nephew around the room. It's so loud in the room now, no one notices Angela's arrival. Angela comes into the living room, and Tyra stands up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and then heads for the kitchen, Mindy and Angela right behind her. The women finish up the meal and set the table, Tyra heats up the biscuits and they call the men and kids to the table. There is much talking and laughing at the table. Billy takes a swig of his beer and compliments Tyra on the delicious meal. Billy comments about how Tim isn't drinking a beer with his dinner, and since when does he drink water with his food. Tim and Tyra decide this is the perfect opening to tell everyone the news. Tim clears his throat and says, "Well, Tyra isn't allowed to have any alcohol for a little while, so I decided to quit too." There is absolute silence for about two minutes and then the meaning of Tim's words sinks in, and everyone starts talking at once. Tyra puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles to stop them. "Tim and I are expecting a baby in April," she says. Angela and Mindy squeal in delight, jumping up to hug Tyra, while Billy shakes his brother hand and says welcome to the club. Billy sits back, doing the math, and shoots Tyra a knowing glance. "April, huh? Guess you two just had to do EVERYTHING Mindy and I did, including getting knocked up before the wedding." Tyra blushes and Tim smiles sheepishly and says, "Guess so, Billy, and thanks for pointing that out." Angela is beyond thrilled, "I'm going to have another one of the best looking grandbabies ever. Seems the Collette and Riggins' genes mix REALLY well." Everyone laughs at this, and Tyra shows everyone the sonogram picture from her visit today before asking Tim to help her serve dessert. An hour later, everyone finally leaves, and Tim and Tyra clean up and head to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Third Trimester

It's been an eventful year thus far, thinks Tyra, as she sits with her husband in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She is in for a routine checkup for the start of her third trimester. In less than a year, she has graduated from college, gotten married, started a new job, and is expecting their first child. She idly rubs her hand across her ever-expanding belly. She still remembers the look of awe on Tim's face the first time he felt the baby kick, his expression mirrored what she knew her face must have shown when she felt it the first time. Now, it seems like the baby is in constant motion. She has actually SEEN her belly move when the baby kicks or moves.

They are in the exam room waiting for the doctor and Tim asks her if she's sure she still doesn't want to know if it's a boy or a girl. She's adamant about this and tells him no for about the hundredth time. She knows he's changed his mind and he wants to know now, but she wants to be surprised. They've talked about it, and they both just want a healthy baby, though she's sure there's a part of Tim that really wants a son. That's not to say he'll be disappointed with a daughter though. The doctor comes in and asks how she's feeling. Tyra says she's good now, has been since about the fourth month when the constant nausea subsided. The doctor does a quick exam and then an ultrasound exam and tells them everything looks great. The baby is growing properly and April 26th is still the due date. "See you next month," the doctor says and the Riggins' go out to make their next appointment and leave the office.

As they drive home, Tyra tells Tim she's made plans for them to have dinner with Lyla that evening. Hard to imagine it, but they have all become good friends since the school year started. Lyla is bringing her new boyfriend, Ryan, and they are going to the new Mexican place in Westerby. "Mexican, huh? Are you a glutton for punishment? You KNOW you're going to get heartburn" Tim points out. "Shut up. I brought LOTS of Tums with me!" Tyra retorts, sticking her tongue out at her husband. Tim makes a remark about how mature she is, and she giggles. They arrive home to shower and change before leaving for dinner. They are short on time, so they shower together and Tyra only has to stop Tim's wandering hands about five times before they are finished. Tyra pulls her hair into a quick braid and they get dressed and leave for dinner.

They make it to the restaurant about five minutes late. Lyla and Ryan are already there waiting. Tim and Tyra rush up to the other couple, and they are seated moments later. "How did the appointment go?" Lyla asks. Tyra tells her that everything is good. The baby is growing just right and should be arriving on April 26th. Lyla says how exciting it must be, being in the home stretch and Tyra agrees. "I'm not going to miss feeling like someone is elbowing me from the inside and the dreadful heartburn," Tyra says. Lyla wonders why Tyra wanted Mexican if she's having heartburn, and Tyra just shrugs and says the baby wanted spicy tonight. Tim and Ryan are engrossed in their own conversation. Ryan went to Arnett-Meade, so you know they have to talk smack about each other's football teams, but it's all in good fun. They really seem to get along well. It's really nice to have another couple the same age to hang out with. Dinner is a great time, with lots of laughter and stories being shared. They end the night with the promise to do it again very soon and they all leave for home.

Tyra is very quiet on the ride home and Tim leaves her to her thoughts. They get out of the truck at home and Tim opens the door for Tyra and she slides her hand into his as they walk to the house. They settle down on the couch together and Tyra still hasn't said much. Tim kisses her and waits. He knows she can't be quiet too much longer, she's never been good at holding her tongue. Finally, with a sigh, Tyra looks over at him and in a quiet voice says, "Do you think we're ready for this?" as she pats her belly. This is the first Tim is hearing her voice any concern about their impending parenthood. He knows he has had some doubts, but she always seemed so sure of herself. Tim considers her and knows he has to choose his words carefully. "We might not be all the way ready for this, but we're going to do our best, and that will be enough. We both love the baby already and I can't imagine that changing, and sure, we're going to make mistakes, but we're going to make them out of love. We WILL do better than our parents did by us, and if one of us is struggling, the other will be there to lift them up and get them back on the right path." Tyra lets out a deep breath. "I know in my head you're right, and I know we will do everything we can to do this right. Maybe we should have waited, but then I don't know if there is ever really a RIGHT time. I love my momma, but I want to be more like Mrs. T. is with her girls with our baby than like she was with Mindy and I." Tim is quiet until she finishes and then, to lighten the mood, he says, "Think about it, Tyra, Mindy and Billy are doing a good job of raising their kids, and if they can do it, I KNOW we can do it." Tyra laughs then feels guilty. Tyra lays down on her side of the couch, her head resting on the armrest and her feet draping over Tim. "Thanks for making me feel better about all of this, babe," she says. "Anytime, baby," Tim replies, "Now, where's my kisses for being the reassuring husband?" Tyra snickers and tells him to come get them. Tim stretches out beside her on the couch, thankful they bought an oversized sofa, and taps a finger to his lips. Tyra playfully pecks him on both cheeks before giving him a little peck on the lips. Tim growls at her that he didn't mean a kiss you give your grandmother and demands a real kiss. Tyra giggles again and kisses his lips again, this time letting her lips rest on his for about twenty seconds and pulling away when she feels his lips part beneath hers. "Woman, you're making me crazy," Tim complains. Tyra's had her fun for now, and she reaches up to twine her fingers through his hair and guides his mouth to hers and finally gives him the kiss he wants. She lets her other hand run slowly up and down his back as her lips crush his, her lips parting when she moans, and Tim quickly slides his tongue into her mouth. They come up for air and Tyra says she thinks they should go upstairs. Tim raises his eyebrows at her and shoots that sexy smile her way. It still makes her knees weak, even now. Tim pulls himself off the couch and turns to help Tyra up, since she's not as graceful as she once was with the baby in the way. Tim holds his hands out to her and pulls her off the couch.

They walk up to their bedroom together. Tyra sits on the bed and kicks her shoes off before laying down. Tim has quickly stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into bed. Tyra reaches for him, and he leans over to kiss her neck. She trails a hand over his chest as he unbuttons her blouse and slides it off her arms. He gently removes her bra and slides it and her shirt out from under her. Her breasts have gotten bigger from the pregnancy and they are much more sensitive. Tim joked that it was a present for him when they started growing about three months into the pregnancy, and he quickly got smacked for that remark. Tim knows to be extra gentle with her now. He runs the tip of his tongue over her nipples and she shudders. Tim trails his tongue down her neck and then flicks her nipples with it again and Tyra moans next to him. Pregnancy hasn't dampened her sexual appetite, in fact, it seems she wants sex more now, something Tim is only too happy to indulge her in. They come together and it's slow and gentle and loving. Tim's become such a patient lover, even more so now that she is pregnant. It's a far cry from when they were all flash and heat, not that they don't still have that kind of sex once in awhile, but mostly, it's still hot, but it's slower and sweeter. No more storage rooms at the market. Tim lays his hand on her belly when they are finished and his other arm is draped around her shoulders. The baby decides to make his or herself known just then and kicks right where Tim's hand is, and he laughs at the sensation. "Imagine feeling it from inside," she says. Tim tells her he almost wishes he could, but he'll leave the labor and delivery to her. They have been going to childbirth classes, and the last class featured a video of a mom giving birth, and damn if it didn't look like her head was gonna pop off. Tim left that session a little sick to his stomach thinking his girl was going to have to do that soon. Tyra laughed at him and told him not to be a wimp and that he had best not pass out in the delivery room, or she would NEVER let him live it down. Tim brings her back to the here and now with a kiss and she snuggles as close as she can to him and they drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - March, 2014

Tyra has a little over a month left to go. She's grown increasingly uncomfortable and she can't put her own shoes on anymore. Tim has to help her with them and she cried about that the first time it happened. Tim has gotten in the habit of surprising her with little gifts each week. Sometimes it's flowers, sometimes it's candy, sometimes he offers her a foot massage, things like that. Tyra tells him she's going to get used to be spoiled like this. Tyra is still working, and plans to until the middle of April. She loves her job and she's good at it. The football season is over, and the Panthers made it to the playoffs, but lost in the semi-finals, but Tim is still very busy watching tapes and planning for the next season. He's also teaching freshman and sophomore PE classes. He has a real knack for relating to the kids, and they all love his class.

They are at home one night when Tyra doubles over in pain after dinner. Tim is off the couch lightning fast and at his wife's side. She's clutching the counter top with one hand and the other is under her belly. "What's wrong?" he demands to know. Tyra is busy taking deep breaths and when she can finally talk she tells him she thinks she had a contraction. Tim is now in a full panic because it's too early for this. He puts an arm around Tyra and helps her out to the truck. She can't get in on her own, so he lifts her and gently places her in the cab. He rushes to get in himself and he drives like a madman to the hospital. He doesn't waste time getting a wheel chair, he lifts Tyra from the cab and carries her into the ER. She had another contraction on the way to the hospital, and he's frantic. The triage nurse takes Tyra right back to a room and the on duty nurse wheels a monitor in to see what is going on. They explain that it's most likely Braxton Hicks contractions and nothing to worry about, but they will know more as they monitor Tyra and the baby.

Two hours later, Tyra is getting dressed to go home. It was a false alarm, thank God. Tim doesn't think he's ever been so scared. They were both so afraid something was wrong with the baby, but Tyra was very calm, cool, and collected. Tim marvels at this because HE was a basket case, thinking something might be wrong with the baby, or with Tyra. He wheels her out to the truck, and she gingerly climbs into the cab. Tim gets in the driver side after closing her door and Tyra reaches for his hand. "I'm sorry I caused you to worry," she tells him. Tim shakes his head, "I'm just so relieved you're fine and the baby is fine." Tyra quips, "Wouldn't be YOUR baby without some kinda attention getting ploy." Tim grins and nods. Tim tells Tyra he thinks maybe she should stop work a little early. Tyra protests that she doesn't want to, and the doctor said she'd be fine. Braxton-Hicks contractions are common, and nothing to worry about. Tim finally relents and gives in to her, but he makes her promise not to overdo it. She has to promise to sit at her desk a lot and keep her feet propped up when she can. Tyra agrees, and by this time they are home. Tyra starts to open her door, but Tim has rushed around to her side of the truck and he opens the door and slides one arm under her legs and the other across her back and he carries her to the house. Tyra knows this isn't easy these days and she tells him she can walk, but he won't have it and he opens the door and carries her to the couch where he sets her down gently on the cushions. "Tim, you're spoiling me," she says. Tim tells her to be quiet and enjoy it, because he's allowed, and he's going to keep doing it, so she might as well get used to it. He's going to take care of his girl and his baby and no one can stop him. Tyra smiles up at him.

The next day is Friday, and both Tim and Tyra take the day off, at Tim's insistence. Tim won't even let her out of bed. She woke up to a tray of breakfast in bed, complete with a vase with a flower in it. He makes her promise to spend the day resting, and if she needs anything, he will be at her beck and call. Tyra tells him he's being silly, that she is fine, but he won't have it. He INSISTS she let him do this. Tyra settles back against the pillows and grins to herself. She can't believe how different Tim is now. Hard to imagine the boy she broke up with on the side of the road is the man that she wound up married to and that he's treating her like she's a fragile piece of crystal to be cherished and treated like a treasure. She decides to just go with it and enjoy it. She spends the day resting and only comes downstairs when her momma and Mindy show up to check on her. Tim called them from the hospital last night.

Mindy and Angela leave about an hour later, and Tim wastes no time in carrying her back up to their bedroom, with the promise of dinner in bed in about a half hour. Tyra dozes off and wakes up to Tim putting the tray on the bed. He made her grilled pork chops, with brown rice and asparagus. Tyra can't believe it and says as much. Tim smiles and sits down next to her on the bed with his own plate. When they finish dinner, Tim whisks away all the dishes and comes back about twenty minutes later. He flops down on his side of the bed and gathers her to him. They fall asleep just like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The arrival

April, 2014

It's one week before her due date, and this is Tyra's last day of work. She starts her maternity leave tomorrow and she thinks she made the right decision. Her feet are so swollen she can barely get shoes on, and she still can't get them on by herself. More than once, she's had to wear her slippers with the rubber soles to work. She's REALLY uncomfortable, she has heartburn all the time, and she swears this baby must be sitting on her bladder because she is CONSTANTLY in the bathroom. Tim has tried to make things easier on her, and she appreciates the effort, but he's kind of smothering her. He won't let her do ANYTHING for herself when they are at home, not since the Braxton-Hicks debacle last month. She loves him but he's getting on her last nerve. She's tried not to snap at him too often, but it's hard. She's pregnant, not an invalid.

Lunch time comes and Lyla meets her at the door to her classroom. They walk to the Faculty lunch room together, and when she walks in, her co-workers all yell "Surprise!" They have thrown her a little baby shower, and she's thrilled. Her eyes fill up and she sniffles a little, but manages to hold back the tears. Her co-workers have been extremely generous and she receives a hamper filled with onesies and diapers and baby wipes and bibs and bottles and gift card to Babies 'R' Us. They even got her an adorable little cake, which everyone enjoys. Tyra thanks them all very much and tells them she is going to miss them and that she will see them next year, but that they are all welcome to stop by and see her after the baby comes. Tyra has two classes left after lunch, and they go quickly. Some of the students have brought her little gifts for the baby, and she is overwhelmed by how kind everyone has been. Tim is picking her up after school, as he's taken to driving her to work, since apparently, pregnant women lose all sense of how to do things for themselves. Tyra immediately clamps that thought down, as she knows he is only trying to help.

Tim comes to her classroom at 3:30 and she has packed up all the gifts and her personal things she will be taking home and Tim starts carrying her stuff to the truck. Tyra comes out behind with two bags of gifts and Tim quickly takes them from her and adds them to the bounty in the bed of the truck. Tim says something about this being one of the most loved babies ever, and Tyra has to agree. The shower her mom and Mindy threw for her was amazing, and baby Riggins' got everything a little prince or princess could need. Tim asks her if there is anything else she needs from her classroom and she tells they got it all. They get in the truck and head for home. Tyra doesn't know what she is going to do with herself sitting home waiting for the baby to arrive. She's not used to having time to kill and nothing to really do. Maybe she will take up crocheting. She snorts to herself at that thought. Tim pulls into their driveway and hops out of the truck to unload her school stuff and the baby things and Tyra goes to open the door.

Tyra wakes up the next morning at the usual time, she has breakfast with Tim and kisses him goodbye as he leaves for work. He makes her promise not to do anything stressful and she says she won't. She settles in on the couch to watch television for a bit. After her third daytime drama, Tyra can't take it anymore and she gets up and goes up to the nursery. It's mostly finished now. It's been painted a light green, the crib, a beautiful blond wood, is together and in its place against the wall, with the bureau and the changing table on the opposite wall. She has a few decals she wants to put up on the walls and she goes about it. The room will be finished when she gets these done. An hour later, she surveys her work and she is satisfied. This room is now perfect. Tyra doesn't know what she is going to do with herself for the next four hours until Tim comes home. Maybe starting her maternity leave was a mistake. She's bored and oddly wired and she has another whole week of this, IF the baby decides to come on time. By the time Tim gets home, she has cleaned every room in the house and when he walks through the door she is sitting on the living room floor wiping the woodwork. Tim comes in, see her, and wonders what the hell she thinks she is doing. "Didn't you promise to take it easy?" he yells. Tyra glares at him and tells him not to take that tone with her. She tries to get to her feet, but her belly is in the way, and she has to ask him for help. Tim hauls her to her feet and tells her to go rest. Tyra whirls around as best she can and tells him no. She yells at him that she's done being treated like an invalid, she's done resting, and if he doesn't like it, he can find somewhere else to live. Tim can't understand why she's so upset and why she's yelling at him. He's only been trying to help, he tells her. Tyra snaps that she's tired of him doing everything for her. Tim asks her to calm down, he doesn't think her being upset is good for the baby. Tyra takes a deep breath and then another and calms herself down. She knows Tim is right about her being worked up not being good for their baby. She takes a seat at the kitchen table and Tim sits next to her. "I'm sorry for snapping like that, I should have told you I was feeling smothered instead of letting it fester," Tyra says to him. Tim accepts her apology and adds one of his own. "I'm sorry too, I was a little overzealous in taking care of you, I just don't want anything to happen to you, and those contractions scared the daylights outta me. I can't lose you or our baby, I don't think I could live through it." Tyra stands and goes to him then. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him softly. Tim reaches for her and pulls her into his lap, nuzzling into her neck. Tyra runs her hands through his hair and sighs. "I told you I might not be the easiest person to live with while I'm pregnant," she jokes. Tim just nods his head, and she settles her head on his shoulder. "We good," he asks her, and she lifts her head to kiss him in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tyra wakes up in the middle of the night with terrible pain in her back. She glances at Tim, but decides to let him sleep. She gets up and wanders down the hall to the nursery, smiling when she sees how perfect it looks. She sits for a little while in the rocking chair, but the pain is still strong. She gasps as she feels a pain ripple through her abdomen and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She thinks she better go wake Tim. It seems their little one is ready to make his or her appearance. Tyra carefully gets up from the chair and walks slowly back to their bedroom. Tim is out cold and snoring. Tyra sits next to him on the bed and shakes him a little. Nothing. Tyra shakes him a little harder but still gets not response. Finally, she jams her elbow into his side and his eyes fly open and he yells "Ow!" Tyra tells him he better get her hospital bag, because she thinks they are having a baby tonight. Tim is still not fully awake and this makes him panic a little. He JUMPS out of bed, looking frantically around for the bag. Tyra laughs at him and tells him to check her closet. Tim grabs the bag from her closet and rushes down the stairs. He puts the bag out in the truck and runs back to her. She doesn't think he realizes he's not even dressed, only wearing his boxer briefs. He grabs her hand and helps her to her feet. "Tim." Tim is half pulling her towards to the door. "TIMMY!" she yells. Tim stops and looks at her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she says, staring at him. Tim looks confused, "What?" Tyra can't stop the giggle that escapes her lips. "Clothes might be nice. You have a rocking body, but I don't think the nursing staff needs to see it. I want them to focus on me, and seeing you in nothing but your underwear means they will be swooning over you." Tim laughs as he pulls his clothes on, then helps Tyra with hers. They make their way out to the truck and leave for the hospital. Tyra calls the doctor on the way.

They get to the hospital about twenty minutes later, and Tyra has had two contractions since the first one. They pull up to the ER entrance and Tim goes in to tell them they are here and get a wheel chair. Tyra gets out of the truck and grabs her bag from the seat next to them and is waiting when Tim returns. She sits in the chair and the nurse wheels her into the ER while Tim parks the truck. Tyra is filling out paperwork when Tim comes in. She's halfway through the paperwork when the next contraction hits. She grabs Tim's hand and squeezes it so hard he's surprised the bones don't snap. Tyra finishes the paperwork and hands the clipboard to the nurse. She and Tim are taken to a room, and the ER doc comes in to see how far along she is. He does a quick internal exam and says they have to send her right up to labor and delivery. Tyra is already 4 cm dilated and she's only been in labor for a short amount of time. An orderly comes to take Tyra up to the labor and delivery floor and the nurse for the room comes in to get Tyra settled. Thankfully, it's a private room.

Tyra is in bed and another contraction hits. She again grabs and squeezes Tim's hand and he's starting to regret marrying a strong girl. His poor hand is going to be useless for awhile after this. Tim's timing the contractions and they are coming every five minutes right now. Dr. Houseman comes in and says hello and goes to work examining Tyra. She tells them Tyra is about 5 cm dilated now and it's time for the epidural, if she wants one. Tyra was considering not having the epidural, but the contractions have changed her mind. The doctor calls the anesthesiologist to come administer the epidural. Tim is thankful Tyra has opted for the drugs, as this might save them both some pain. Her, the pain of the contractions and labor, and him the pain she will inflict on him. The anesthesiologist comes in and asks Tim to leave so he can prep Tyra for the epidural and get it in place. Tim waits anxiously in the hall. The doctor comes out about fifteen minutes later and tells Tim it all went well and remarks that he has a feisty wife. Tim smiles and nods at the doctor, thinking if he only knew the half of it. Tim cautiously sticks his head in the room and Tyra is lying back on the pillow with her eyes closed, so he pads in as quietly as he can and sits next to the bed. Tyra senses him and turns to glare at him. "Well, THAT was pleasant. Felt like someone was jabbing me in back with an ice pick. Thank you so much for doing this to me." Tim knows better than to say anything but I'm sorry, which he does. Tyra waves it off.

The next three hours find the contractions coming quicker and quicker together. They are now coming just about every two minutes. The last time the doctor checked, Tyra was at 8 centimeters. The epidural really seems to be helping take the edge off the pain of the contractions, and Tim and his hand are grateful. It's now about 8 am and Tyra asks Tim to call Mindy and Angela, so Tim finds her cell phone and makes the calls. He tells them Tyra is in labor, has been most of the night, and that she is close to delivering. They both make arrangements and tell him they will be there as soon as they can. Tim then calls Jason to let him know what's happening, and Julie and Matt as well. He asks Julie to call her mom and let her know, and she promises she will. Tim then sends a text to Lyla from Tyra's phone to update her and the rest of the East Dillon faculty. Tim just closes the phone when Mindy and Angela rush in. Tyra had been resting, but she is woken up by the commotion the other Collette women seem to bring with them wherever they go. Hugs and kisses are traded all around and luckily, the doctor comes in just then and Mindy and Angela are asked to leave the room for a minute. Dr. Houseman checks on Tyra's progress and she's now 10 centimeters and it's time to go to the delivery room. Tim turns a little green at this news. Up until now, it's just been kind of like a dream. Now it's reality. They are going to have a baby, and it seems like it's going to be very soon.

Tyra is wheeled out of her room, with Tim right behind her. He tells Angela and Mindy he will be back to let them know as soon as he can. They get to the delivery room and Tim has to suit up in sterile gown, booties, and a hair cover. Tyra chuckles at him when he comes into the room. The great hair of Tim Riggins hidden by a surgical hat. Tim tells her he's glad she is getting some amusement from him. Dr. Houseman comes in and has Tyra put her feet in the stirrups and tells her to get ready to push on the next contraction. Less than a minute later, the next contraction hits and Dr. Houseman instructs Tyra to push. Tim is holding her hand and Tyra bears down and pushes with everything she has. Dr. Houseman tells her to relax and breathe. Okay, the doctor says, on the count of three, PUSH. "One, two, three…PUSH, Tyra" Tyra pushes with all her might again before collapsing back onto the bed. Tim leans in to kiss her, and she swats him away. "Don't you TOUCH me," she yells at him. "You're the son of a bitch whose fault this is." Tim kind of grins to himself, he knows it's the pain talking, but damn, he loves her when she's fiery like this. With that, the next contraction hits and Tyra is pushing again. The doctor tells them she can see the baby's head. She tells Tyra to push like she never has before and Tyra braces herself, using Tim's hand for leverage and pushes with all her might. The doctor tells her to keep pushing, the baby's head is out and she has to push the shoulders out now. Tyra pushes so hard Tim's afraid she's going to burst. The doctor says she needs one more big push and that should do it. Tyra braces herself and pushes one more time and the next thing they know is they hear a wail and the doctor holds the baby up for them to see. "It's a girl!" Dr. Houseman announces. Tim kisses an exhausted Tyra and goes to cut the cord. A nurse has whisked the baby away and brings her back a few minutes later all bundled up and places her in Tyra's arms. Tim is awestruck looking down at this tiny little person. He can't take his eyes off of her, she is absolutely perfect. He leans down and kisses his wife and then gently kisses his baby girl on the forehead. Both he and Tyra have tears in their eyes as they look down at the precious little miracle in her arms. The nurse comes to tell them the baby was 8 pounds and 8 ounces and 22 inches long. The nurse asks if she has name yet. Tim looks at Tyra with a question in his eyes. She's the one who gets to decide the baby's name. Tyra looks down at her daughter and back at her husband and says, "I think she's an Emily. What should her middle name be?" Tim considers it for a moment and says, "I think maybe she should have your name for her middle name. Emily Tyra Riggins." Tyra glances up at her husband and nods, "It's perfect," she says.

Tim hurries down the hall to the waiting room and Angela and Mindy are off their feet as soon as they see him. "Well?" they say together. Tim grins from ear to ear and announces that Emily Tyra Riggins has made her arrival. She was 8 pounds, 8 ounces and 22 inches long. Angela and Mindy both cry when they hear this news. Tim tells them she is absolutely perfect and they want to know when they can see her and Tyra. Tim says they should be allowed into the room in a little while. Dr. Houseman comes out and congratulations Tim again and tells him he can go back to his wife and baby now. Tim, Angela, and Mindy head for Tyra's room. Tim goes in first and crosses to his wife. "Can I hold her now?" he asks. Tyra smiles and says, "I guess so, since I've mostly forgiven you for doing this to me since I've gotten to hold Emily." Tyra hands the baby off to Tim and he walks to the door, telling Tyra she has a couple people who are very anxious to see her and the baby. He cradles Emily in one arm, and she looks so tiny, and motions to Angela and Mindy with the other hand. They come rushing in and they congratulate Tyra, but they can't take their eyes off the little bundle in Tim's arms. Angela holds out her hands and demands her granddaughter. Tim kisses the baby on her cheek and hands her over to her grandma. He crosses to Tyra's bed and slides his arm around his wife, telling his in-laws how wonderful she was during the whole thing and how proud she made him. Tyra looks exhausted, so Mindy and Angela decide to leave. Tim takes the baby and places her in the basinet and Tyra closes her eyes to rest. Tim takes Tyra's cell phone and his cell phone and slips out of the room to call everyone who is waiting for news. His first call is to Jay and he leaves a message because Jason doesn't answer. He takes Tyra's phone and calls Julie. She answers on the second ring. "Jules?" he says, "Yep. Tim? What's up? Any news?" Tim tells her Emily Tyra Riggins has made her appearance and she's perfect. Julie makes him promise to email her and Matt pictures as soon as possible. She can't wait to see her niece. Tim goes back to his wife and baby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

It's the morning they are scheduled to leave the hospital. Tim has been allowed to stay with Tyra and Emily at the hospital the whole time they have been here. They are gathering Tyra and Emily's things and packing everything up for the trip home. Tyra is sore, but feeling surprisingly good. She's nursing the baby, and the baby hasn't had any trouble at all. Tim is making his third trip to his truck with bags to take home. He knew he bought the extended cab truck for a reason. He just didn't know Emily was the reason back then. Can't really have a baby seat in anything less than a quad cab. They traded in Tyra's little sports car for an SUV for her to drive three months ago. Tim goes back to Tyra's room and she's dressing Emily for her first ever car ride. Tyra has Emily all dressed and ready to go home. Tim takes his daughter from Tyra and she goes about getting herself dressed. He's cooing to the baby when Tyra comes out of the bathroom and she feels her heart melt a little more. Tim asks her if she's ready to go home and she nods. They put Emily in her infant seat and let the nurse know they are ready.

The nurse brings a wheelchair in and Tyra sits for her ride to the truck. Tim is carrying Emily's seat. The nurse helps Tyra into the truck as Tim puts Emily in the back, carefully hooking her car seat into the base that is already strapped into the truck. They pull out of the hospital lot, and Tim makes the turn toward home. He's driving about ten miles an hour and Tyra laughs at him. "Driving real slow because of Emily?" she teases. "Damn straight," he replies, "I'm not taking any chances with the most beautiful baby ever born." Tyra considers this and says, "And you're not even a little bit biased, Daddy." Tim tells her he's not biased, Emily is the most beautiful baby ever born, and how could she not be? She looks just like her mommy. Tyra tells him flattery will get him everywhere, but she disagrees. She thinks Emily looks a lot like her, but she swears the baby has Tim's eyes. They finally get home, the normally fifteen minute trip taking a half hour because Tim refused to do more than 15 mph all the way home. Tim parks right in front of the door. Tyra is thrilled to see the lawn decorated with "It's a Girl" posters and banners and balloons. Tim says the Mindy and Angela must have done this, because he's spent all his time at the hospital. Tim helps Tyra from the cab of the truck and then reaches into the back seat to get Emily out of the truck. They walk to the door and Tim and Tyra both say welcome home to Emily as they enter the house.

They no sooner walk through the door than the phone rings. Tim looks at Tyra and asks if she thinks it's Mindy, Angela, or Jules. Tyra guesses it's her momma and she's right. Tyra answers the phone and tells her mother that they JUST got home. Tyra talks a few more minutes and says that sounds good and that she will see her then. Tim groans to himself. He was hoping to have one night alone with Tyra and Emily in their home before the visitors descended. Tyra tells him her momma is coming over the next night, along with Mindy, Billy, and their kids. Tim breathes a sigh of relief. It'll be so nice to have some alone time with his wife and little girl. He still can't believe he's someone's dad. Every time he looks down at Emily, his face lights up. He loves when her little hand wraps around his finger and holds on. He's head over heels in love with a new girl, but he doesn't think Tyra will mind this time. The phone rings again, and this time it's Julie Saracen. She got the pictures Tim emailed her the other day and she and Matt agree with Tim that Emily is perfect in every way. Tim hears Tyra telling Jules that she's feeling fine, and the baby is doing well. She sleeps and eats mostly, and she's got a hearty appetite. They have already had to supplement the nursing with formula because the baby wasn't getting enough. Tyra and Julie chat for a few more minutes and Julie promises they will be down to Dillon for a visit at the end of May, and in the meantime, she expects LOTS of pics and videos of her niece to be on Facebook. Tyra promises and hangs up. The phone immediately rings again, and this time, it's Landry Clark calling to offer his congratulations. Julie forwarded him the pictures of Emily and Landry tells Tyra she does good work, that Emily is beautiful and that he will see her in person when he is done his internship for the summer. Tyra thanks Landry for his kind words and they promise to talk soon.

Tyra is settled in on the couch, with Tim next to her and he's holding Emily, who is awake and looking intently at her daddy. Tim is talking to his daughter and Tyra closes her eyes listening to him chatter to the baby. It sounds so sweet, hearing this big, tough guy reduced to silly putty over a baby and she smiles to herself. Tim continues to hold Emily, rocking her gently when she starts to fuss, but she's not having it, and soon she is wailing. Tyra holds out her arms for the baby, as she knows she must be hungry. She takes Emily and unbuttons her shirt, carefully flipping the nursing bra open for her to eat. Tyra finishes feeding the baby and hands her back to Tim for the burping. Emily lets out a man sized burp and Tim keeps her up on his shoulder, still patting her back until she falls asleep. The new parents decide to take advantage of the sleeping baby and get some rest themselves. They know she will likely be up most of the night, as many people have told them. They take Emily up to their bedroom, she will be spending her first few months in the cradle they set up in their room. Tim gently places her in the cradle and stretches out on the bed with Tyra. They are asleep at about the time their heads hit the pillows.

They are awoken three hours later by angry crying. Emily has worked herself into a nice fit of screaming. Tyra starts to get up, but Tim tells her to stay put, he's got it. He picks the baby up to calm her down and find out why she's upset. They know it's one of two things. Either she's hungry again or she needs a diaper change. Tim's betting it's the latter. He takes a receiving blanket and puts it on the bed, grabs a diaper and the wipes, and lays the baby down on the blanket. He quickly removes the old diaper and slides the new one under Emily, wiping her clean and fastening it like a pro. Tyra is impressed and tells him so, saying he can be on diaper duty full time if he wants. Tim says thanks but no thanks with a laugh. Emily goes right back to sleep when her bottom is dry and Tim snuggles back up to Tyra, pulling her into his arms and resting his head on top of hers. "You know, I didn't think I could be happier than I was when you agreed to marry me, and then you actually went through with it, and I thought that was the pinnacle of happiness for me, but nothing touches this – he gestures to the sleeping baby – in terms of happiness. Now I have two girls to love for the rest of my life," Tim tells her. Tyra sighs contentedly and tips her head back for a kiss. "I know I didn't know I could love someone as much as I love you, but when they put Emily in my arms for the first time, I was completely smitten." Tim kisses his wife on the forehead and they drift back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – One month later.

Emily is one month old, and she's been showered with attention since before she was born. Over the past month, Tim and Tyra's house has been like a revolving door of visitors. Tim started back to work two weeks ago, and Tyra's been on her own with Emily since then, but not really, because most every day, someone stops by, either her momma, or Mindy, or Lyla, or the other teachers from school. Everyone agrees that Emily is a gorgeous baby. The first time Lyla came to see the baby was the day Tim started back to work and he wasn't home when she came over. Tyra's pretty sure Lyla did that on purpose, because Lyla apologized to her for the way she behaved at their rehearsal dinner. She was holding Emily when she told me that, and I know it still has to be a little hard for her, she did love Tim once upon a time, and I remember what it was like to be the odd woman out with him when he fell for her. I'm so glad she has someone in her life now, and she seems really happy with Ryan. I tell her it's water under the bridge, and not to worry about it. She handed Emily back to me after kissing her forehead and left.

Tyra is taking Emily's picture next to a sign that reads "Emily – One Month Old" when Tim walks into the house. She has the baby propped up in Tim's recliner for the pictures. Tim walks into the living room and crosses to his girls, kissing Emily on her cheek before turning his attention to his wife. He draws her into his arms for a hug and kiss. Tyra takes about fifteen more pictures of their baby girl before Tim remarks that he'd like Emily to be able to see again at some point, and Tyra stops snapping pictures. She has about 25 already anyway. Tim snatches the baby off the chair and settles into the chair, holding Emily in his arms and reclining the chair. Tyra is off to upload the latest pictures of Emily to Facebook. There are already hundreds of them posted, but Tyra can't seem to help herself. Besides, with Julie and Matt and Jason and Erin and Mrs. T. living so far away, it's the easiest way to keep them updated. Tyra comes back downstairs to find her husband and baby sleeping together in Tim's chair. She grabs her camera again and starts snapping away, she wants to preserve this memory forever. Tim shifts as the flash goes off again and he slowly opens his eyes. He looks up at his wife and threatens to take the camera away from her for good in his growly voice. Tyra grins and tells him to try it. "That a challenge?" he asks. "Maybe," is her reply. Tim gets up from the chair carefully, so as not to wake Emily and gently lays her in the pack and play with a blanket over her before he turns to his wife. Tyra backs up quickly when she sees the look in his eye. She's still clutching the camera and he's advancing quickly. She lets out a little yelp when he catches up to her, as she's now backed up to the wall with nowhere else to go. He reaches for the camera and she shifts it from one hand to the other, trying to keep it away from him. Tim grabs her around the waist and tickles her ribs as she squeals with laughter, lowering her hands and Tim snatches the camera from her. "Ha," he says triumphantly. Tyra sulks that he doesn't fight fair and he smirks at her, taking the camera and heading upstairs to hide it from her. She crosses the room to glance down at the baby and make sure they didn't wake her with all the commotion. She's her father's daughter though, and she's still asleep. Tim can sleep through earthquakes.

While Tim is still upstairs, Tyra's cell phone rings. It's Julie calling to let her know they will be arriving in Dillon in three days. Julie gives Tyra their flight information and Tyra promises that Tim will be there to pick them up. She tells Julie how excited she is that they are finally coming to meet Emily and that she can't wait to see them and Julie says she feels the same way. They talk for a few more minutes and then hang up. By the time she ends the call, Tim is back downstairs with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Tyra refuses to acknowledge him, just goes into the kitchen and starts dinner for her and Tim. He comes in less than a minute later and she still doesn't let on like he's there. She's at the stove mixing up a meatloaf to put in the oven when he slides his arms around her from behind. She holds herself stiff in his arms, letting him think she's mad. He nuzzles the back of her neck and asks if she's mad at him, says he was only playing, and Tyra can't pretend anymore, she relaxes into him and giggles. "Had you going, didn't I?" she asks him. Tim nods and turns her to face him for a kiss. Tyra kisses him back and then turns back to open the oven and slides the pan in and closes the door again. She tells Tim dinner will be ready in about an hour and then tells him about Julie's call. Tim says he will arrange his schedule so he can pick up the Saracen's when they arrive. He knows the secret that no one has told Tyra, that Mrs. T. and Coach are coming to visit too. Julie and Mrs. T. decided that it would be a nice surprise for Tyra, and Tim agreed to keep it quiet.

Over dinner, Tim and Tyra talk about the Saracen's upcoming visit. Tyra has decided to ask Julie to be Emily's Godmother. Tim, of course, has chosen Jason to be Godfather. They know this might not sit well with Mindy and Billy, but his brother and her sister aren't exactly church going people and besides, they have enough with their own kids. They plan to have Emily's Christening over the summer, in order to accommodate most people's schedules. Almost everyone they know that has moved away is either in school, or works at a school and has an extended summer break. Jason already knows they are planning on the last week of June, and has made his arrangements. Tyra wants to know when he thinks they should break the news to Mindy and Billy. Tim thinks they should wait until Julie says yes before they say anything. They have no doubt Julie will accept the honor. They are quiet for a bit, finishing up their dinner. When they are done, Tim clears the table and loads the dishwasher before coming out to sit next to his wife on the couch. He flops down beside her and just then Emily starts to fuss. She's ready for her dinner. Tyra goes over to get the baby and comes back to the couch to feed her. Tim lays a hand on her thigh as the baby eats. Tim asks her when her doctor's appointment is, he knows it is soon, and he is on daddy duty that day. Tyra tells him it's next Friday. Tim nods and tells her he will let school know he is going to need that day off. Tyra thanks him. They would have asked Grandma to babysit, but she has made it clear she doesn't change diapers anymore and Mindy is busy that day. Tim doesn't voice the unspoken question he has, but he hopes Tyra gets the green light at the doctor's this time. He misses making love to his wife, not that he would trade having the baby, but he misses being close to Tyra in that way. He knows better than to say anything though. She will let him know when she's ready and he would never put any pressure on her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's the day before Matt and Julie are supposed to arrive and Tyra is going crazy cleaning an already clean house. She wants to make sure everything is perfect for their visit. She has the upstairs guest room all ready and she's straightening the living room up for the hundredth time. Tim tells her to relax, the house looks perfect, and it's not like Matt and Julie would care if it wasn't, they know she just had a baby. Tyra knows he is right, but it's still important to her that everything be perfect. She's planned a night for anyone who is still in town and knows Matt and Julie to come over and visit and she's nervous about them coming, even though she knows she shouldn't be. Emily decides to distract her mother at that moment, letting out a wail. Tyra rushes to the pack and play and scoops the baby up, cuddling her to soothe her. The baby instantly calms down in her mother's arms and Tim smiles at his girls. He strides over and puts his arms around both of them.

Julie calls the next morning to let Tyra know everything is all set and they will be boarding their flight within the hour. She confirms their flight number and tells Tyra they should be landing around 3:30. Tyra tells her she will see them soon and hangs up. "Timmy!" She yells up the stairs. Tim appears at the top of the steps, Emily in his arms, "What?" he wants to know. Tyra tells him that was Julie and he needs to be at the airport at 3:30 to pick the Saracen's up. Tim tells her he's got it. Tyra wishes she could go with him, but with her and the baby there wouldn't be enough room in the car for Matt and Julie and their bags, so she will be staying home with the baby.

Tim leaves for the airport around 2:30 just to be sure he's on time, or so he tells Tyra. Coach and Mrs. T. and Gracie are getting in around 3:00, so he will be there in time to get them and then they will wait for Matt and Julie. Tim and Emily made sure the other guest room was ready including an air mattress, since both couples and Gracie will be staying with them. Tyra sits down to watch television while she waits for their guests. Emily is sleeping. She's not really paying attention to the show though. She's thinking about her upcoming appointment with the doctor and hoping he says she can resume her "wifely duties" soon. She knows Tim won't pressure her but she's sure he's more than ready to resume that part of their lives, and truth be told, she is too. She loves when he just holds her, but the past week or so, she's really been wanting him to make love to her. It's like an itch that needs to be scratched. Maybe having guests will distract her, she hopes so, because it's starting to drive her crazy.

Tim gets to the airport with plenty of time to spare. Emily wasn't in the car so he didn't have to drive ten mph under the speed limit today. He parks the truck and waits for Coach and his family to arrive. He's standing in the baggage area waiting when he sees the Taylor's approaching. Gracie races to him, and he scoops her up and spins her around and she giggles. She's always loved Tim. Tim sets Gracie down and leans in to kiss Tami's cheek and he offers a hand to Coach. "How was your flight?" They tell him the flight was fine, uneventful, thank God. Coach doesn't like flying much, so Tim's all the more thankful they came. Tami and Eric congratulate Tim on becoming a daddy. Tim just smiles and says thanks. He tells them it's scary, but it's the single greatest thing he has ever done. He can't wait for them to meet his princess. Tami and Eric are slightly in awe of this incarnation of Tim Riggins'. They never in a million years thought the boy they knew who seemed determined to live down to everyone's expectations of him would turn into the man standing before them now. His redemption is complete now. It started when Tyra came back to Dillon to be with him for good and he finally figured out he deserved her and this happiness. The older couple couldn't be more thrilled that his life was worked out the way it has. They don't say any of this to him, but they do tell him how proud they are of him and that slightly sheepish look he does so well crosses Tim's face as he says thank you. By this time it's nearly 3:30 and the Saracen's should be getting to the baggage claim area any minute. Coach and Tim grabbed the Taylor's bags when they came around. Gracie is the first one to spot Matt and Julie and she squeals and takes off running for her sister and her brother-in-law. Tami starts to run after her, but then she sees Matt swing Gracie up into his arms much the way Tim did, and she knows her younger daughter is having the time of her life with all this attention. Julie hugs and tickles her little sister as she and Matt make their way towards her parents and Tim. Hugs and kisses and handshakes are traded and Matt and Julie congratulate Tim on the baby. They quickly grab Matt and Julie's bags and load up the truck, knowing Tyra is anxiously waiting for them to get to the house.

They pull up to the house and Tim, Matt, and Julie go into the house, they will get the bags later. Tyra just finished feeding Emily, and she quickly crosses to the door with the baby still in her arms. Julie kisses her friend and then the baby and demands that Tyra hand her over. Tyra carefully transfers her daughter to Julie's arms and goes to hug Matt. Matt tells her how pretty Emily is and Tyra says thank you. Just then, there's a knock at the door and Tyra wonders who it could be as she crosses to the door and pulls it open. She's shocked to find Mrs. T. and Coach and Gracie on the doorstep. Tami opens her arms and Tyra hugs her tightly before turning to Coach to brush his cheek with her lips and leaning down to hug Gracie. Tami has walked to her oldest at this point and demands she hand over the baby. Julie passes Emily, who is now wide awake over to Tami. "Oh my Lord, you're even more precious in person than in pictures," Tami says to Emily and the baby coos. Tami beams at Tim and Tyra and says, "Good job, you two, she's a keeper!" They grin back at her and thank her. Gracie politely goes to Tyra and asks if she can hold the baby, and Tyra tells her she sure can. Tyra takes Gracie to the living room couch and she props two pillows under Gracie's arm and Tami brings the baby over and puts her in Gracie's arms and then sits next to her little girl. Gracie is thrilled that she's grown up enough to hold a real baby. Julie comes into the living room and sits next to her mother and sister on the couch. Tyra goes to get her camera and realizes she still doesn't know where it is. The guys are congregated in Tim's den and Tyra enters the man cave and demands her camera back. Tim thinks about refusing, since he knows she's going to spend the next five days snapping pictures nonstop, but he knows if he doesn't give the camera to her, Tyra will go buy another one so he goes to their bedroom to get it for her. Tyra takes it back to the living room and starts happily snapping away.

All the attention has exhausted the baby, and she fell asleep somewhere in the middle of being passed around. Even Matt held her, and Tim joked that it would be good practice for him. Matt blushed and stammered that he and Julie weren't planning on a baby anytime soon. Tim just laughed and said neither were he and Tyra, but you're holding our little girl so sometimes plans change. Tim took the sleeping infant from Matt and took her up to her cradle, making sure to turn the baby monitor on before he left the room. Matt, Tim, and Eric go back to Tim's den and the women can hear the sounds of some sporting event floating from the room. Tim took the baby monitor with him so Tyra could have a break and spend time with Tami, Julie, and Gracie. He knows Tyra wants to ask Julie about being Emily's godmother. She probably also wants to talk to Tami about motherhood, since Tami's done this twice now, and done it well. Tami and Julie decide that since Tim is on baby duty, they should take advantage of it and they tell Tyra they are kidnapping her. The three women and Gracie all pile into Tyra's SUV and head off to the nearest nail salon for a little girl time. Tyra makes sure she's sitting next to Jules when they are getting their pedicures. She takes a deep breath and turns to Julie. "Jules, I have something to ask you, and I will understand if you say no, but I just want you to know that I really hope you will say yes." Julie looks at Tyra and asks her what she needs. Tyra decides to just blurt it out and asks, "Will you be Emily's godmother?" Julie looks shocked and then tears form in her eyes as she tells Tyra she would be honored to be Emily's godmother. Tyra is so relieved. Tami has been listening, of course, and she has tears in her eyes too. Tyra goes on to tell Julie that they are planning on having Emily's christening the last week in June, and that Jason is going to be the godfather. This doesn't shock either of the other women. Julie says she will be done with school for the summer at that point, and she's sure Matt can get the time off from the gallery. "Guess we're going shopping for a christening gown while I'm here!" Julie says excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tim, Tyra, and their guests spent most of the night just hanging out, laughing, talking, eating, and drinking. Tami remarks on what a good baby Emily is, how she is a great sleeper and hardly fusses at all. Tami tells the new parents to count their blessings, because all Gracie did was scream her head off for the first two to three months of her life. Tyra says she is thankful everyday for how easy Emily is. As long as they keep her belly full and her bottom clean and dry, she's a dream. She compliments her husband on his diapering abilities. Tim tries to shush her, since there are other guys around, but Coach and Matt don't tease him too much for his expertise. Around eleven, everyone retires to their rooms, Gracie has been asleep for over three hours already. Tim promises to make breakfast for everyone the next morning, and Tyra tells them all to set their alarm clocks, because, if she does say so herself, her husband makes the best chocolate chip pancakes EVER. Everyone promises to be up early. The guys are planning on going golfing, and the women are going shopping for a christening gown.

Tyra comes into their bedroom from the adjoining bathroom and flops down on the bed with her husband. "Thank you for my surprise visitors. Mrs. T. told me you all knew they were coming as a surprise to me." Tim tells her she's more than welcome and he hopes she doesn't mind that he kept a secret from her, but he thought it would be a very welcome surprise. Tyra tells him not to worry, she's not at all upset. Tim quickly gets ready for bed, and crawls beneath the covers. Tyra does the same and joins him. She kisses him goodnight and turns her back to him to get some sleep. Tim turns out the light and tries to settle himself down and get some sleep. He's used to having Tyra snuggled into him though, and he can't seem to get comfortable. He tosses and turns a little and then a little more until Tyra turns her light back on and asks what is wrong. Tim feels a little silly admitting what his problem is, but he knows she won't let it go until he does. He takes a deep breath and tells his wife that he can't sleep without her in his arms. Tyra smiles and tells him the only reason she didn't snuggle into him was because she figured he would want to get some sleep before having to make breakfast for everyone. Tim opens his arms and Tyra slides into them.

The Riggins' wake up very early the next morning, courtesy of a hungry baby girl. Tyra takes care of feeding and changing Emily, and Tim heads to the kitchen to start breakfast. Tyra is singing to the baby, and Tim grins in the kitchen when he hears her over the monitor. She can't sing worth anything, but the fact that she's trying for her daughter makes him love her even more. Tyra changes Emily into her Panthers onesies and carts her downstairs to the kitchen so they can hang out with her daddy while he makes breakfast. Tim is mixing up the batter when they enter the kitchen. Tyra is rocking the baby as she walks. She crosses the room to Tim and she kisses him and he turns to kiss Emily in turn. Tami and Eric and Gracie are staying in the bedroom on this floor, the one they designed for Jason and they make their appearance a few minutes after Tim finishes the batter and starts the first batch of pancakes. Tami comes into the kitchen and lets out a whistle. "Why Tim Riggins', don't you look adorable in your apron and making us breakfast." Tim blushes and mumbles a slightly sarcastic thank you. Tyra giggles and jiggles the baby on her lap. Tami holds out her arms for the baby. Gracie is sitting in Eric's lap as he reads the paper and has a cup of coffee. Tyra hands Emily over to Tami and Eric catches sight of the Panthers logo on the baby's onesie. He tells Tim it's nice to see Emily is properly attired. Tim laughs and tells the Taylor's the story of how that onesie almost got him in big trouble. As he starts the story, the Saracen's wander into the kitchen. Tim tells them that onesie, and a matching one in blue one were the reason he was almost late for the wedding. Tyra interjects that he very nearly lost an eye when she threw a glass bottle at him for daring to not be there when she arrived for their wedding. By this time, Tim has three batches of pancakes ready and everyone sits down to eat. Everyone compliments Tim on the pancakes as they dig in and coffee is passed around to everyone but Tyra, she can't have it because she is nursing. Tyra passes Emily off to her daddy so she can clean up and Tim and the guys head to the den again to relax before leaving for the golf course. Tyra makes quick work of the cleanup and retrieves the baby to get her ready for her first shopping trip.

An hour later, thanks to the house having three bathrooms, everyone is ready for their outing. The guys pile into Tim's truck to head for the golf course, and Tyra loads Emily's car seat into her SUV, with Julie and Gracie joining her in the backseat and Tami riding up front with Tyra. They arrive at the mall and head for the children's specialty shop. It doesn't take Tyra and Julie long to decide on the perfect Christening gown and they pay and head through the rest of the mall. They can't go five feet without someone stopping them to comment on what a gorgeous baby Emily is. Tyra thanks everyone with a sweet smile. When the compliments continue, the ladies decide there isn't going to be any quality shopping done with Emily Riggins with them. Tyra apologizes for the distractions, and Julie and Tami tell her not to be silly. Everyone is just acknowledging how gorgeous her baby is, and that's a good thing. They leave the mall and ride back to the house. They decide to sit out back on the deck and let Gracie play in the field while they sip lemonade. Tyra tells the other women that she has invited several people over for a little party later that night. She will have to add to the guest list now. Lyla, Buddy, Becky, Devin, Vince, Billy, Mindy, the other Rigglets, and a handful of other people will be coming over to spend some time with the out-of-towners.

Eric, Matt, and Tim get home about an hour before the guests are supposed to arrive. They all head for their respective showers. Gracie is napping. Tami, Julie, and Tyra retire to their rooms to wait for their guys to be done. Tyra has Emily laying on the bed with her. Tim comes into the bedroom to get dressed for the party. He lays down on the other side of the bed, facing his girls. Emily is kicking her feet and gurgling. It's the most beautiful sound either one of them has ever heard. Tyra gathers the baby to change her diaper and put her in a dress for the party. Tim gets dressed and he and Tyra and Emily go down to the living room to wait for the guests to arrive. The Taylor's and Saracen's are gathered in the living room already. Tyra takes the baby over to Eric and places her in his arms. Eric looks a little surprised by this, but he shifts into "daddy" mode and gently bounces Emily in his arms. The doorbell rings and Tyra rushes to answer it. She pulls open to door to Lyla, Ryan, and Buddy. Lyla is carrying a bottle of wine, as is Ryan, and Buddy has brought Coach's favorite Scotch. Slowly over the next half hour the other guests all arrive. Everyone sits around eating and drinking and conversing and the hours slip by with everyone having a great time. Gracie is having a great time playing with Stevie, even though they are three years apart in age. She's also been great with Annie and Joseph. Much time is spent reminiscing about years gone by. Every one of his former players offers a toast to Coach Taylor as a thank you to him for everything he's done for them over the years. Coach looks a little embarrassed but thanks all of his boys. Around midnight everyone starts to leave and the house is back to Tim, Tyra, Emily and their guests. Emily has fallen asleep in her daddy's arms and Tim excuses himself to put her in her cradle. The rest of the adults are sitting around finishing up the wine. Tim comes back and grabs a beer from the fridge before settling down next to Tyra. They stay up talking and laughing and drinking, except for Tyra again, until after three am. Tyra has a feeling she will be on Emily and Gracie duty tomorrow because she has a feeling there will be hangovers all around tomorrow for the other grown-ups. Tyra puts the recyclables in the container in the kitchen and takes a GIANT bottle of ibuprofen out of the cabinet and puts it in the middle of the kitchen table. She then goes back to say goodnight to her guests and offers a hand to Tim, helping him to his feet and leading him upstairs to bed,


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

The Riggins' house guests are leaving the next day, and for their last evening in town, the three couples and Gracie Belle and Emily are going out to dinner. Tyra's a little nervous because this will be Emily's first trip to a restaurant. Tim tells her not to worry about it, their little girl will behave perfectly. For old times' sake they decide to go to Applebee's. Dinner goes smoothly, and once again, many people stop by the table to admire Emily, who true to her daddy's word, has behaved perfectly. She's been seated in her seat cooing and kicking her feet and generally entertaining herself. She doesn't even fuss when the food comes, and allows her parents to eat in peace. A wonderful time is had by all, and the adults discuss the plans for the baby's christening and how they will all be together again soon, which they are thankful for. They are planning to spend their last evening together watching movies back at the house. Dessert is served and devoured and they all pile into Tim's truck and Tyra's SUV for the trip back to the house.

Tim and Tyra get everyone settled in the living room with drinks and snacks and they pop in the first movie. Gracie is settled on the floor on a blanket and the three couples are sitting paired off. The Taylor's are on the couch, the Saracen's the loveseat, and Tyra is sitting in Tim's lap in his recliner, with Emily cuddled in her arms. Tyra makes a comment about how different life is now. Three to four years ago the younger couples would have been out a party and the Taylor's would have been sitting together with a bottle of wine, most likely. Tami says it's a nice change though and everyone agrees. Gracie falls asleep about halfway through the movie and Eric carries her to the room they are staying in and settles her on the air mattress. Midway through the second movie, Tyra can barely keep her eyes open. Emily fell asleep back at Applebee's and hasn't stirred since. Tyra excuses herself and carries the baby up to bed before she falls asleep and Tim has to carry both of them upstairs. Julie and Tami aren't far behind Tyra, leaving only the men in the living room. As soon as the women are all out of the room, Tim switches the movie off and turns on Sports Center. Matt and Eric are immediately fully awake again and the men spend the next hour or so debating every play ESPN shows. Finally, around 1 am they all retire. Tim will be driving all of his guests to the airport tomorrow around noon. The Taylor's flight is at 1:30 and Matt and Julie's flight is at 1:00. Tim opens his bedroom door to see his wife sprawled in the middle of the bed and he grins to himself. She always did have a tendency to be a bed hog. He strips down to his boxers and nudges her lightly. Tyra stirs a little but doesn't move, so he slides his arms under her and gently moves her to her side of the bed and climbs in beside her and instantly fall asleep.

Chaos abounds the next morning with Eric, Tami, Matt, and Julie all packing up their stuff and Gracie running around the house yelling that she doesn't want to go back to Philadelphia. Tyra is making eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone. The men load up Tim's truck with the luggage and then everyone sits down for breakfast. Talk turns to what is happening in everyone's life, everyone knows what's been going on with Tim and Tyra, but Matt and Julie have some news too. They've bought a condo just outside Chicago and they tell the Riggins' they are welcome to visit anytime. Tami and Eric are both doing well in Philadelphia, Tami LOVES her job as Dean of Admissions and Eric's team went to State last year, where they lost, but he's proud as hell of those boys since they weren't really supposed to make it to State at all. Gracie is kicking ass and taking names in first grade and life is generally good for everyone. After breakfast is cleaned up, everyone gets ready to leave. Tim drops everyone off at the airport and then drives to work. It's Wednesday, and he used to skip those when he was a student, but as a coach, he can't get away with that.

Tyra already misses having Tami and Julie around. It was so nice to see everyone, and she is so glad Julie said yes to being godmother. She isn't looking forward to telling Mindy and Billy they aren't going to be Emily's godparents, but she feels she and Tim made the right choice. She calls Tim on his cell and tells him she is going to invite Mindy and Billy and the kids over tonight for dinner so they can break the news to them. Tim says it should be real fun, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tyra busies herself getting dinner ready, because Mindy and Billy didn't turn down the free meal. Tyra's going all out. She's marinating rib eye steaks and has potatoes for baking and fresh corn on the cob. Tim gets home about four thirty and Tyra is just firing up the grill for the steaks. Tim greets his wife with a kiss and offers to grill the steaks while she finishes the vegetables and makes the salad. Tyra thanks him and hands the steaks over to her husband. Twenty minutes later, the older Riggins' couple and their kids arrive. Tyra has set the table and put the salad and dressing out. Mindy and Billy get their kids settled at the table and Mindy starts dishing out salad. Stevie protests that he doesn't like it. Mindy tells him he has to eat a little bit of it, or he doesn't get any steak. Even at three, steak is his favorite food, so he eats his salad. Tim comes in with the steak and Tyra brings the potatoes and corn to the table, along with the butter. Everyone digs in and enjoys their meal. After they eat, Tyra picks up Emily to feed her, and Stevie and the twins go into the living room to play with their toys. Tim and Tyra tell Mindy and Billy they have something to talk to them about. Tim tells them they have been making plans for Emily's christening. Billy and Mindy stay quiet and Tim and Tyra tell them they have decided to ask Julie and Jason to be Emily's godparents. Tyra says she hopes they won't be upset, that they are very important in Emily's life as her aunt and uncle but that she and Tim thought they would expand the family by asking Julie and Jason. Mindy looks a little hurt, but she and Billy say they understand and it's not like they are really church people. Tyra and Tim thank them for understanding and Mindy and Billy thank them for dinner. They gather their kids and leave.

Tim and Tyra are sitting at the kitchen table discussing how that went about as well as could be expected. Tyra is glad they didn't hurt Mindy and Billy's feelings too badly. Tim nods his agreement. They move into the living room to cuddle on the sofa and watch some television and Tyra puts Emily in her swing, which she loves. Tim flips the TV on, and Tyra grabs a blanket before snuggling into his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

It's Friday and Tyra has her doctor's appointment today. Tim has the day off to watch his daughter while she is out of the house. Tim makes breakfast and they eat together before Tyra leaves. Tyra is kind of glad to have a little bit of time to herself. Plus, she thinks it will be good for Tim to have some bonding time with his baby girl. Tyra gets to the doctor's office and checks in. She only has to wait about fifteen minutes before she is taken to the examination room. The nurse takes her vital signs and gives Tyra a gown to change into and leaves, promising the doctor won't be long. Tyra changes into the gown and sits on the table to wait. The door opens and Dr. Houseman comes in and asks Tyra how she is feeling. Tyra says she feels really good. The doctor comments that she looks wonderful and that motherhood really seems to be agreeing with her. Tyra beams and says it is, and that Emily is a dream of a baby, already sleeping through the night and rarely crying or fussing. The doctor asks Tyra to lie back and put her feet in the stirrups and she examines Tyra and tells her everything looks good and that she's healed nicely. Tyra sits back up and the doctor asks if she has any questions. Tyra blurts out the one thing on her mind, "Can I have sex again yet, Dr. Houseman?" The doctor tells her that as long she feels up to it, physically, she is cleared to resume that part of her life. Tyra thanks the doctor, gets dressed, and leaves the office, thrilled that she has the green light. She calls Mindy on her way home and asks her if she can take Emily for the night. Mindy agrees and Tyra says she will drop the baby and her bag off around four and thanks Mindy.

Tyra gets home and Tim is napping on the couch with Emily. She closes the door extra quiet and goes up to the baby's room to get her clothes and the bag ready for her sleep over. She returns to the living room and the baby is awake and staring up at her, so she slides her daughter out of Tim's arms and carries her to the den to feed and change her. Tim doesn't even stir. Tyra spends some time playing with Emily and singing to her. Around three thirty, Tyra puts Emily into her seat and slings the bag over her shoulder and carries the baby out to the car. Tim is still asleep on the couch, but she leaves a note in case he wakes up. Tyra drops the baby and her things off to Mindy and thanks her again, leaving after smothering her niece and nephews with kisses and kissing Emily goodbye. Tyra tells Mindy there are enough clothes for three days in the bag, along with diapers, and bottles of breast milk, along with some formula just in case. Mindy tells her they will be fine, after all, she's got three of her own, what's one more? Mindy grins at her little sister and says, "So, am I getting Emily tonight because you got the green light from the doctor?" Tyra blushes and tells her sister to shut up. Mindy laughs and tells Tyra to have fun tonight. Tyra mumbles a thank you and leaves.

Tyra takes a detour on her way home and heads for the mall. She parks the car and heads for Victoria's Secret to buy something skimpy to wear for Tim tonight. She spends more time than she should picking something out, until she finally decides on a black lace teddy that laces up the front and a matching black lace thong. Tim's going to go nuts when he sees her in this, or so she hopes. She's really happy that she's able to buy the same size she would have before she got pregnant. She takes her choices to the counter and quickly pays and leaves the mall. She hurries home and when she arrives, Tim is finally awake. Her note just said that she had taken the baby and would be back soon. Tim asks her where Emily is, and she tells him that Stevie called and asked if his baby cousin could sleep over. Tim is a little surprised that Tyra is letting the baby stay at Mindy's but he doesn't say anything. Tim asks her how she made out at the doctor's and Tyra tells him everything is fine. Tim doesn't ask the question he really wants to ask and just leaves it be. Tyra says that since they don't have the baby, they should go out on a date, have dinner, drive out to the point and make out in his truck, maybe go to a movie. Tim laughs and agrees to the plan. They quickly get ready and leave in Tim's truck for Fran's, since that's where they spent most of their "dates" in high school. They laugh and they eat burgers and fries and split a milkshake and the get back in the truck and Tim asks her if she wants to go to the movies, but she says no. Tim asks her if she wants to go home, and she tells him to take her to the point, she wants to make out and act like they used to years before. Tim reminds her that they rarely just made out up there and Tyra giggles and tells him that's all they'll be doing tonight. Tim obliges her and drives out to the point and he barely puts the truck in park before Tyra is sliding across the bench and into his lap. She slides her hands up into his hair and takes his lips with hers. Crushing her lips to his and sliding her tongue along his. Tim kisses her back, matching her passion. They continue kissing and touching each other until Tim breaks free and takes her face in his hands. "Tyra, what are we doing? Are you trying to tell me something? Did the doctor give you the green light?" Tyra stares into her husband's eyes and nods. Tim lets out a whoop and captures her lips with his again before moving away from her to start the truck. Tyra looks at him with a question in her eyes. Tim tells her they have a perfectly good bed at home, and he intends to make use of it, pronto. Tyra laughs and promptly slides over to torment him all the way home.

They get home in record time, and Tim throws his truck into park and rushes out of the truck and around to her side and pulls her door open and lifts her out of the truck, guiding her legs so that they wrap around his waist. He kisses her long and deep as he carries her into the house, kicking the door closed behind him, not breaking his lips from hers the whole time. He doesn't put her down until they are in their bedroom. Tyra breaks the embrace and slips into their bathroom and Tim protests but Tyra tells him it will be worth the brief wait. Tim sits down on the bed to wait. He wants her so bad he's tempted to break down the door. Tyra wastes no time in the bathroom, just quickly puts her purchases from earlier on and opens the door to the bathroom and she's a little nervous all the sudden. Tim looks up when the door opens and he lets out a low whistle when he sees his wife. "Get over here, Mrs. Riggins, I have plans for you," he growls. Tyra giggle and crosses the room to him, stopping in front of him. He slides his big hands around her waist, drawing her closer and pressing a kiss to her stomach through the lace. Tyra slides her hands into his hair as he kisses his way up her stomach. He pulls back a little and tugs at the laces on her teddy. He slips his hand under the lace and gentle caresses her full breasts, flicking his fingertips over her nipples and Tyra's head falls back on a moan. Tim leans into her exposed neck and softly nibbles at the sensitive skin there. Tyra is breathless at this point. She pulls free from Tim's arms to catch her breath and stretches out on the bed. Tim follows her down, pressing her into the bed with his body and she sighs in pleasure. "I want you so much, this has been pretty much all I could think about for the last week," she tells him. Tim crushes his lips to hers again and presses the evidence of his desire for her against her thigh. Tim sits her up and frantically pulls the teddy off of her, exposing her beautiful body to him. He immediately bends his head and flicks his tongue over her nipples, causing her to arch into him. He presses his erection into her through the barriers of his clothing and her panties and she cries out. Her hands rip his shirt over his head and she tosses it to the floor. She runs her hands over his bare chest as he torments her, kissing, licking, and nibbling every inch of her exposed skin. Tyra tugs at his belt, and begs him to take her. Tim moves her hands out of the way and quickly undoes his belt and pants and steps out of them. Tyra reaches out to slide his boxers off of him and he rips her lace thong in half in his haste to be inside her. He tosses the scraps of material aside and thrusts into her while crushing her lips with his. Tyra moans his name and urges him deeper inside her. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. Their rhythms match and he thrusts into her and feels her body quiver and he knows she is close to the edge. He pulls out and thrusts slowly back into her, building momentum with each thrust until he feels her crash over the edge and surrender to her release. With one final thrust, he gives his body over to his orgasm and collapses on top of her on the bed.

When her heart rate returns to somewhere near normal, she props her head up on her hand and looks down at him. Tim's eyes are closed, but he feels her staring and slowly opens them to return her gaze. She leans down and kisses him and he responds. "Was it worth the six weeks' wait?" she teases. Tim just stares at her for a minute and then he slyly glances at her and tells her he will let her know when he's finished with her, but so far so good. Tyra tells him she's wiped out and he tells her she better rest up then, because they are baby free for the night, and he intends to make love to her at least two more times before they retrieve Emily in the morning. Tyra grins to herself, and settles in for a little nap before rounds two and three.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

One month later…

Emily's christening is set to take place in less than one week. Tyra and Tim have been busy getting everything ready for their daughter's big day. The party is all planned and everything is purchased and ready to go. The invitations were sent, the replies are all in, the cake is ordered, and the only thing left to do is actually put the decorations up the day before the party. Jason and Erin and their kids are driving down to Dillon and will be arriving on Thursday. The Taylor's will be coming to town on the Friday before the big day and the Saracen's will be coming to town first, Matt and Julie are flying down on Wednesday. Tim and Tyra are very excited to see everyone again so soon. Emily has grown so much since the out of towners have seen her. Tyra is going a little crazy obsessing over the house like she did before everyone visited last time. Tim tries to convince her to relax. The house is perfect and their guests are just appreciative not to have to stay in motels. Tim is planning to move Emily's crib into their bedroom, so they will have room for everyone. Jason and Erin and their kids will have the downstairs bedroom, obviously, Matt and Julie will take the nursery with an air mattress and the Taylor's and Gracie will be in the guest room.

Wednesday morning comes before they know it, and Tyra is planning on making the trip to the airport to pick up Matt and Julie. Tim will stay home with Emily this time. Tyra calls Julie and double checks the flight details. Julie tells her everything is still the same and they will be arriving around 1:30 in the afternoon. Tim has put Emily down for her nap by the time Tyra hangs up the phone. Tim comes downstairs and slides his arms around his wife, drawing her to him for a hug. Tyra gladly slips into his arms bringing her head down to rest on his shoulder. Tyra tells him that she will be leaving to pick up Matt and Julie in about three hours. Tim drops a kiss on her forehead. Tyra shifts and looks into Tim's eyes playfully wondering what they can possibly do in three hours, while their baby is napping. That's all the invitation Tim needs and he scoops Tyra into his arms and carries her to the couch, since Emily is sleeping in their bedroom. He lays her on the couch and stretches out on top of her, letting his lips crash into hers. Tyra kisses him back passionately and slips her hands up under his shirt, letting them roam freely over his hot skin. Tim growls a little as he pulls her shirt off over her head and tosses it across the room. Tyra laughs a little as she quickly undresses him and then finishes what he started when he pulled her top off. When they are both naked and rolling around together on the floor, a tangle of limbs, both of them laughing a little breathlessly, Tyra suddenly stops and glances up at Tim. Tim holds her gaze and wonders what is wrong. Tyra tells him nothing is wrong, she just wants him to know how much she loves him. Tim grins and echoes the sentiment before bringing his lips back to hover over hers as his hand slides down her body. He slides his fingers inside her at the exact moment his lips press down on hers and Tyra arches into him with a moan that is swallowed up because his mouth is still on hers. Tim moves his fingers faster and deeper as his mouth ravages hers. Tim slides his fingers free and plunges into her writhing body, his lips moving from hers to nibble down her neck. He thrusts wildly into her as her fingers dig into his back. She cries out once more and he feels her orgasm shudder through her just before his own release sweeps over him. He leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, as they both struggle to catch their breath. When she can speak again, Tyra jokes that she couldn't have thought of a better way to kill some time herself. Tim shoots her that wicked grin of his and tells her she's very welcome. Tyra giggles and nips his shoulder with her teeth. Tim groans and tells her she better behave, she doesn't want to be late picking up their guests and she will be if she keeps that up. Tyra playfully nibbles at his other shoulder before sliding out from under him. As if on cue, the baby monitor crackles and they hear Emily let out a wail. Tyra races up the steps to get the baby, bringing her downstairs to feed her, change her, and play with her a little bit before she has to leave to pick up Matt and Julie.

Tyra is on her way to the airport to pick up the Saracen's when the phone rings. She quickly puts her blue tooth headset in place and answers. It's Tim. It seems Emily projectile vomited the minute Tyra pulled out of the driveway. Tyra is a little worried the baby might be coming down with something, so she tells Tim to give her some baby Advil and disconnects the call. Tyra pulls up to where the arriving flights terminal is and sees Matt and Julie waiting on the sidewalk. She checks the time and knows she isn't late, so she quickly pulls over and puts her flashers on. Julie and Matt rush over and load up her SUV with their bags. Their flight landed early. Tyra fills them in on the party plans as they drive home and Matt and Julie tell her about the past month or so in Chicago. Matt is about to be promoted again at the gallery and Julie is one semester away from graduating. Tyra tells them she hopes they aren't walking into a mess with a sick baby when they get back. Hopefully Emily just ate too much. They arrive at the house and Matt gathers his and Julie's luggage and they enter the house. Tim and Emily are waiting on the couch for them. The baby seems fine now, and Tyra breathes a sigh of relief. Matt takes their bags up to nursery. When he comes down, Tim hands Emily off to Julie and grabs two beers before he and Matt disappear into the den. Tyra and Julie roll their eyes as their husbands escape to the man cave. Tyra takes the baby from Julie and puts her in her swing. Emily happily entertains herself with her little toys, leaving her mother and Julie free to chat. Tyra asks Julie if she minds helping her with the favors for the party while they talk. Tyra has purchased chocolate taffies and personalized ribbons with Emily's name and christening date on them. Julie is more than happy to help, she is godmother, after all, she tells her friend. They make quick work of the favors. Tyra asks Julie if she and Matt are planning on staying in Chicago when she's done school. Julie gets very quiet and Tyra knows something is wrong. She waits her friend out, and Julie finally admits that she and Matt haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye on that issue lately. Julie has been offered a job in NYC at a small newspaper and she'd like to try it, but Matt is settled at the gallery. There is a sister gallery to his in New York, and he could probably get a job there, but he really likes it in Chicago. Tyra tells Julie she's sure it will work out fine either way, but she hopes Julie gets what she wants.

In the den, Matt and Tim are having a similar conversation. Matt has just spilled the story to Tim and has told him that he's proud of Julie and her job offer, but he really wants to stay in Chicago. He knows everyone there and he's comfortable there. Tim totally understands, but he also tells Matt that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the person you love. Matt nods and says he knows that, he's just not sure yet what they are going to do. Tim tells him not to be too stubborn. If Matt can get a job in New York City, he may have to give in and let Julie live her dream. Tim says he had to do that for Tyra. He had to be willing to let her go back to school and finish before she could find her way back to him. Tim is lost in thought, pondering Matt's situation and his own when Matt turns the television on to distract them both. They finish their beers in silence, both considering their situations.

Two hours later, Tyra is finishing preparing dinner for herself, Tim, Matt and Julie. Julie is making a salad and Matt and Tim are setting the table. Tyra thought it would be nice for them to have a home cooked meal and just relax for the night, maybe watch a movie together later. She's made chicken cutlets, mashed potatoes, green beans sautéed in garlic and olive oil, and homemade buttermilk biscuits. It's one of Tim's favorite meals. As a nod to Julie, she made her friend fried eggplant. Everyone stuffs themselves on the delicious food and they all compliment Tyra on the meal. Matt jokes that Tim's a lucky guy, all he gets home cooked is fish and tofu burgers. Julie smacks her husband in the back of the head for that remark. Tim and Tyra chuckle and Tim says he knows exactly how lucky he is with a nod and wink at his wife. Tyra and Julie set about popping the popcorn for the movie as the men tackle the dinner cleanup. The two couples settle in the living room to watch the movie _Friends with Benefits_, Julie and Tyra's choice, of course. Tim and Tyra and Emily take the couch and Matt and Julie cuddle on the loveseat. When the first movie ends, Tyra takes a sleeping Emily up to her crib while Tim puts the next movie in the DVD player. This time it was guy's choice and they picked _Die Hard_. Tyra comes back just as the opening credits start. She grabs a blanket for her and Tim and tosses a second one to Julie. She settles into Tim's arms and pulls the blanket over them as they prepare to watch Bruce Willis save the world.

When the movie is over, both couples have had enough and decide to get some sleep. Tyra makes sure Matt and Julie have everything they need before she heads to her bedroom. Tim has checked on the still sleeping Emily by this time and is stripped down to his underwear, lying on the bed. Tyra quickly washes her face and brushes her teeth in their bathroom before slipping her nightgown on and stretching out next to Tim. "Tyra," he says softly, and she turns to look at him. "Do you regret not staying in Austin and finding a job there?" he asks her. Tyra looks at him like he's crazy, but she ponders his question before answering. "You know, I never really thought about it. After I came back here and we got, shall we say, reacquainted, I knew I wanted to be with you and that I would find a way to make it happen. I think that's why I didn't really apply for many jobs in Austin and why I jumped at the chance to teach at East Dillon. But, to answer your question, no, I don't regret my decision. I have a beautiful life here. I have a husband who is crazy about me, I have a good job that will allow me to pursue my bigger dreams, and I have the most precious baby girl ever born. There is no way I would trade what I have for anything else. Why? You trying to get rid of me?" Tim sputters his reply, "N-n-no…I just want to make sure you don't regret being here with me. You know I'm all about 'no regrets'" Tyra smiles at that and wraps her arms around Tim, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere. Now, lets get some sleep." Tim covers her mouth with his for a quick kiss before turning out the light and sliding his arms tightly around his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – The Christening

Sunday Morning – Emily's Christening Day.

All their guests have arrived, and their house is bedlam. Four couples, three of whom have small kids, in one house equals chaos. They had a big dinner at Applebee's last night, and the poor waitress was run ragged. Tim enlisted the help of Matt and Eric to set up chairs all over the house and out on the patio. Julie, Tami, Erin and Tyra have the whole house decorated and Tyra left a few minutes ago to pick up the cake. Emily is still sleeping and the rest of the crowd is gathered around the dining room table eating the breakfast Tim prepared. The ceremony is at 2:00, so there is plenty of time for everyone to get ready. Tyra returns with the cake as the other couples are finishing eating. They depart the dining area and leave Tim , Tyra, and Emily to eat while they all get ready. Tyra quickly feeds Emily and then she and Tim eat their own breakfast. By this time, Matt and Julie are ready, as are Erin, Jason, and their kids. Eric, Tami and Gracie were waiting for Matt and Julie to finish with the bathroom and are getting ready now. Tyra retreats to her bathroom to shower and dress so that she and Julie can get Emily ready. Tim is on baby duty until she's finished. In the midst of all this, Billy, Mindy, Stevie, Annie, Joseph, and Angela have arrived at the house. Gracie, Stevie and Noah entertain each other, with Gracie acting like the little mom. Tyra comes down and greets everyone and Tim hands Emily off to her so he can get ready. Tyra and Julie take the baby upstairs to wash and dress her. Finally, everyone is clean and ready to go and they pile into the various vehicles for the drive to the church.

Only a handful of people who weren't at the house this morning are invited to the ceremony. Lyla and Ryan are there, Landry has driven home, and a few of Tyra and Tim's coworkers are coming. The ceremony is ready to start and Julie, Jason, Tim, and Tyra all take their place on the altar with Emily. Julie is holding the baby and the pastor begins the service. Emily is christened and presented to the church community that has joined them as their newest member. She doesn't even cry when they pour the water over her forehead. If anything, she looks annoyed and Tim leans in to whisper in Tyra's ear that she's just like her mother, shows everything she feels on her face. Tyra just barely manages to not laugh out loud. The pastor gives Emily one final blessing and the ceremony is over. The large contingency of invited guests make their way to their vehicles to drive out to the Riggins' house. Julie hands Emily back to Tyra and Tyra straps the baby in for the ride to her party.

The party, and its guest of honor, are a smashing success. Everyone has a great time and Emily doesn't even put up too much of a fuss for being passed around like a sack of potatoes. By the time the cake is cut though, the poor little thing is out cold and napping in her crib. The party continues without her until well into the evening. Eventually, the only ones left are the people staying at the house Landry, and Lyla and Ryan. Even Mindy, Billy, Angela, and the kids have left at this point. Gracie fell asleep in Tim's recliner and Eric carried her to their room as soon as he was sure she was completely asleep. The remaining guests and the host and hostess sit scattered around the living room, the women with glasses of wine and the guys with beers. Tami tells Tyra that the ceremony and party were lovely and Tyra thanks her. Talk turns to reminiscing about years past and examining how far everyone has come from those days. It's kind of funny that Tyra and Lyla wound up back in Dillon when they both seemed determined to leave and that the Saracen's and Taylor's were the ones to move away and stay away. Landry is still somewhere in between, since he's still in school. He's working on his Masters' Degree now and will likely wind up staying in Texas, but not in Dillon. They spend several more hours chatting and laughing. Matt and Julie, Erin and Jason, and Eric and Tami tell them stories about how different things are in major cities versus small towns. Tim and Tyra promise to visit the couples soon to see for themselves. The night ends with a toast to old friends, and new and to the little angel that brought them all together today. Tyra and Tim see Lyla, Ryan, and Landry off and say goodnight to their guests. Emily is likely to be up soon to be fed and changed and sure enough, when they get to their room, the baby is staring up at her mobile and kicking her feet. She seems to be talking to the animals on her mobile, and Tyra smiles at her husband as they look down at their daughter. Tim slides an arm around Tyra's waist and they just watch Emily for a bit. Tyra tells Tim how thankful she is for him and Emily and Tim kisses his wife and says he feels the same way. Tyra picks the baby up and the family settles on the bed together. Tomorrow they will say goodbye to their friends and life will go back to normal, but for tonight, they have the people they love most in the world close to them and that's enough. They snuggle up with the baby between them and they each think how perfect life has turned out.

The End.


End file.
